Gryffindor vs Slytherin: Friendship and Betrayal 2
by LMGryffindor
Summary: The sequel to the first Gryffindor vs Slytherin, Friendship and Betrayal book. Lars Pendelton has grown closer to the 4 boys, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. While He has seperated far from Montague Kane, who has growing interests in the dark arts
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin against Gryffindor: Love, Friendship and Betrayal Book 2

Chapter 1-

It had been a very strange summer for Lars Pendelton, he and Montague Kane had stood a large distance from each other. Montague didn't even look at his father, Lars tended to try to talk to Michael, Montague's father, but to no avail.

"Why do you continue to persuade me?" Michael asked Lars one night at dinner. Montague mostly ate in his room, which Michael tended to lock during every meal. Doreen, Michael, Mary and Robert always talked at meals, normally asking their pride child Lars about Gryffindor.

"I just want peace with you and Montague," Lars said to Michael, Michael seemed frustrated with the whole situation. It seemed harder to him then Doreen, since Michael took pride as a Gryffindor.

Lars had a feeling that Montague was listening through the cracks in his room, but Lars didn't think Michael realized that. Montague and Michael had a horrible relationship being the incident from the past Christmas.

"That is totally unlikely," laughed Michael, as Doreen nudged him with her arm, Lars was enjoying dinner nonetheless. The pork chops and broccoli was surprisingly well cooked.

Lars and Michael didn't talk about anything to do with Montague. Lars knew he was listening, but Michael didn't. Only thing the both of them looked forward to was Hogwarts, coming up in about 2 weeks.

Both Lars and Montague had gotten their Hogwarts shopping list. Lars had decided to go to Diagon Alley this year. Montague decided to stay home. This year Lars needed fewer books, most of which being more advanced Transfiguration and Potions books, Lars also needed new Defense against the Dark Arts books. There would be a new Professor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Lars and his father Robert arrived in front of Ollivanders wand shop. Mary followed suit, and eventually went to catch up with some old friends from her school.

"It's time I think we go son," Robert said to Lars, who nodded. "We can go to all the stores together," Lars laughed at Robert, who quickly went shopping.

As Lars went around, looking at the stores for the first time, he was amazed at the amount of people, and stores. There stood some sweet shops, all the school stores, and some pets stores. Lars thought about Hogwarts, and a new year.

Suddenly, Lars noticed the pet shop. He noticed an owl. The owl stared at Lars, and Lars did the exact thing back to the owl. Robert noticed Lars stop and stare at the owl, who didn't take his eyes off Lars.

"Dad, can we get an owl?" Lars asked, out of curiosity. Lars never knew what to expect. "I could use a pet," Lars saw his father disagree, which had Lars totally dumbfounded, but they walked on.

"Could I turn myself into an owl?" Lars asked, to simply see his father laugh.

"Why is that even a question?" Robert asked. The situation made no sense. Lars felt he would love to become an owl, he could fly, send letters. It would the most fun he would ever have.

Robert and Lars finished getting most of their books. Hogwarts had yet to announce a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Lars knew it would be announced soon.

But, Lars suddenly saw a large crowd by Ollivanders, there stood Ollivander, shaking hands with an oddly looking man Lars had only seen in the papers. The man had aging silky gray hair, and looked rather pale, maybe due to his age. His brown eyes made up for the gray hair.

"Who is that Dad?" Lars asked his father. "I have seen that man in the papers," Robert just laughed.

"That man is the Minister of Magic," Lars felt threatened and nervous for some reason. The Minister was taking pictures, and writing down notes debating the new teacher at Hogwarts.

"I assure you Professor Dumbledore will have one soon," The Minister said, as Lars didn't even know his name.

"He is Vinter Fudge," Robert told Lars. "He has been minister for the last 10 years," Robert continued on. "I don't know how much he could take,"

Lars and Robert walked away, as the Minister answered more questions. Lars felt the Minister was too informal and wanted too much attention. Lars was still thinking about Hogwarts.

Lars saw the path to the end of Diagon Alley, some people started to disappear. Then behind a store, came two boys, awfully familiar. As they ran towards Lars, Lars suddenly recognized them. James Potter, and Sirius Black. They stopped as they reconginzed Lars as who Lars was.

"My friend," James stopped and shook Lars' hand, followed by Sirius. "We've missed you much," Sirius looked up at Robert.

"Are you Lars' father?" Sirius asked. Robert nodded. "You're son is awesome!" Sirius laughed, as James and Sirius ran off, bidding goodbye to Lars, and assuring him they will talk more at Hogwarts.

Lars finally arrived home, his school worked packed. Montague was in his separate room; Michael had Lars in a separate room when Robert and Mary came over. Mary had bought Montague his supplies, and went to went into the room.

Montague heard Mary's voice, and quickly opened and closed the door. Since nobody else was in the area, where Montague's room sat, Lars listened in.

"The situation with you and your father," Lars heard Mary say quietly. "Don't let it bother you," Lars heard Montague snort.

Montague was hard to hear, but Lars picked up that Montague felt indifferent about his father's love for Gryffindor.

"Slytherin's are proud," Mary said. Lars could tell she did it for Montague, she didn't feel that. "Wear that Green robe all you please," With that Lars backed away from the door, and eventually the room, as Mary left Montague's room.

Lars and his parents decided to go to Diagon Alley. Lars hoped to meet James, Sirius and especially Remus. Lars had really missed his best friends, even Peter would be awesome to see again.

When Hogwarts was starting in a week, Lars and his parents headed off, through Floo powder. They would land by Ollivanders wand shop, and travel from there. Michael and Doreen were staying back, as they said goodbye to Lars, and his parents. Lars took his first trip in floo powder, and managed to say "Diagon Alley," Which eventually landed him right in front of Olivanders wand shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Through the platform went Lars and Montague. Lars' parents went again, as Michael said a quick goodbye without even looking at Montague. Lars felt really bad, but knew Hogwarts was on the way.

Lars went through the platform first, and saw Montague follow. Mary entered the platform, with Robert staying back, but Robert said his goodbyes also.

"I guess we should board now," Lars said to a seemingly depressed Montague. Montague had spent 90 percent of the summer concealed in his room.

"Guess so," Montague mumbled back, and with a quick hug and kiss from Mary, both of them boarded the train.

The train still seemed very empty, but there were a few people on it. Lars saw Montague go ahead of him, and push through a short crowd. Lars looked carefully, he would be excited to see some of his friends again.

"Lars!" Lars heard a voice from a few feet away; in the compartment two feet away sat James Potter, and Sirius Black. They were practicing their joke spells. Learning how to become a pair.

"Nothing new with you," Lars laughed, as he reached the compartment and sat down. "How were your summers?" James sat back; Lars was ready for a whole story.

"My family spent a lot of time over," James laughed. "We discussed all of you guys, and loyalty to Gryffindor," Sirius smirked.

"I think we pretty much are loyal!" Sirius laughed, as suddenly Remus walked up to the compartment. At the sight at Lars, Remus walked in, excited.

"How have you been Remus?" Lars asked. Both of them had really missed the others company. "I had a decent summer, bothered by Montague's father," Lars heard Sirius snort, but everyone ignored it.

"For me, my father has been trying to help me with things," Lars knew with Remus meant. His condition. Remus was a werewolf but hadn't told anyone else.

"Well good luck," Lars said, but before anyone else could ask, Peter came running in the train. Then a second later the train started moving.

"Just made it Peter?" Asked Sirius, who was having enough fun already. Too much fun, Lars figured.

"Yes, I just jumped on," Peter said in a nervous voice.

"Nearly killed yourself?" James asked Peter. Sirius was smiling and to Lars, and Remus surprise, so was Peter.

James and Sirius started teasing Peter, as Remus and Lars held them both back. "Let's just enjoy our trip!" Remus yelled, with Lars agreeing.

On the other end of the train, Montague sat with Severus. Severus was talking about his summer, ad Montague explained his misery. Both Severus and Montague had met a young boy, a first year named Regulus Black. He wasn't very shy, but Montague knew he had more to discuss then he actually did.

"I'm Regulus," He said again. "I'm related to Sirius Black," Severus sat back, and Montague just looked away.

"Are you honestly related to that boy!" Montague yelled. "You're not close to him, but still," Montague sat back, annoyed. Severus kept talking though.

After a few more minutes, Montague and Severus got to know Regulus as a friend, a good minded person, ready for Slytherin. Montague and Severus talked more about their summer, and their first year.

"I can't wait to get Potter!" Laughed Severus. Montague knew James Potter was becoming a bit of a disgrace.

"How about his best friend, Sirius!" Montague laughed, but Regulus quickly stopped him.

"He's still my brother!" Regulus yelled. "We are different, but we are still family!" Montague just stopped that conversation.

Both of Lars and Montague rides were filled with information of their summers, the professors, and the new one. Both of their friends talked about their rivals. Severus mentioned James multiple times, as so did Sirius about Severus.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express stopped. Montague and Severus went out the back door, as Lars, and his friends went out the front. There standing at the platform was Hagrid, excited as ever.

"'Ey you guys!" Hagrid yelled. "Ya bunch had better be ready!" Hagrid laughed. "The new Professor is here!" The younger student all got ready to make the short trip to Hogwarts, which arrived there in about three minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The walk to the Great Hall was much easier. Lars and Remus walked evenly with Sirius and James, avoiding any contact with Montague or Severus. What shocked Lars most though, was the fact that another boy stood next to Severus, he had black hair, and stood very tall. Lars got more suspicious as Sirius jumped away.

"Is that Regulus?" Lars heard James ask Sirius. "You're fake brother!" James laughed that last word, and Sirius did fight back.

"May be different, but still my brother!" Sirius yelled, as Lars followed the pair of them into the Great Hall. It felt different for all of them that they know watched the sorting. Professor Dumbledore had a few announcements beforehand though.

Lars saw Montague stare at Sirius as Regulus spoke in Montagues ear. They were clearly discussing Sirius. Remus grabbed a seat next to Lars, and the other occupied by Anna, Lily's friend, who Lars really missed.

All the Gryffindor's discussed their fun, as Lars stared at Montauge at the Slytherin table. It seemed Lucius had become Head Boy. Lars sighed.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked Lars. "You're staring into space!" Lars suddenly realized he was in deep thought about Lucius becoming Head Boy.

"Nothing," Lars said quietly. "I'll tell you later!" Lars was then cut off by the voice of the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore.

"Attention students," Dumbledore said at the podium. Every student listened in. "This year we have a new Professor," Dumbledore pointed back behind him, at the new Professor. He looked rather pale, his facial features never changed. He had gray hair and blue eyes.

"Say hello to Greg Denstrom," Dumbledore said loudly. "An old student at Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled back at Professor Denstrom, whose face didn't change.

"Professor Denstrom was excellent," Dumbledore smiled. "10 Outstandings," Dumbledore saw the face of many different students. "8 N.E.W.T's," Dumbledore couldn't believe the applause he had been given for his choice.

"But after this year," Dumbledore frowned. "We may need a new Professor," Dumbledore saw many students sigh. "But, enjoy him for now!" Dumbledore let the sorting commence.

Lars saw Montague and Regulus separate, as Regulus knew it was only a matter of time before he joined Severus and Montague. Lars also noticed a tall black boy, he seemed very proud of who he was. He stood straight, as everyone could tell he looked taller and stronger than the others.

After a few people, Regulus Black went up. Sirius eyed him closely, as his brother. The first few people before that went to Ravenclaw. As soon as Regulus's head hit the hat, it said one word.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out. It came at no surprise to Lars, or Remus. But Sirius seemed hurt by the situation, he slumped in his seat, across from Lars, and Remus. James trying to help him.

"I'll explain later," Sirius said. "There is something important," Sirius just looked at the sorting hat, resulting in everyone else doing exactly the same.

A few more students sorted. The names went into the R's and S's. Soon the tall boy that Lars saw from before walked up, he had the name Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"Wow," Lars laughed, as Kingsley was sorted into Gryffindor. "He is really talented," Lars saw Sirius laugh.

"How do you know, Lars?" Sirius asked Lars. "He hasn't even attempted a spell yet!" Lars slumped back.

"Do you see his poise?" Lars asked Sirius and suddenly James seemed to notice it too. "It seems to me, as if he wants to be a great wizard," Lars then sat back and watched the rest of the sorting.

A few Ravenclaws, a handful of Hufflepuffs, and a bunch of Slytherins were sorted, and following Kingsley there were only 3 Gryffindors.

"We aren't loved" Sirius nudged James. "We have no members!" Suddenly Kingsley came over to James and Sirius.

"I am a member," Kingsley smiled at James and Sirius. "How are you two?" Kingsley said hello to everyone at the Gryffindor table, as finally Dumbledore asked for their attention.

"Everyone must be notified that the corridors will be slightly monitored," Dumbledore seemed to look at James and Sirius. "Anyone attempting anything dangerous will be questioned," Dumbledore finished the speech, as everyone began to eat as the feast finally arrived.

After enjoying dinner, James and Sirius were the first to head off; they were talking with Kingsley, who also let Remus and Lars join in. Remus seemed very satisfied with his second year in Hogwarts.

Lars and his friends reached the Gryffindor common room. James told Lars he would show Kingsley around the common room, which left Lars and Remus to head off to bed. There wasn't anything left to do.

Lars quickly put his head on his pillow. He had off the following day where he would get his schedule. Remus seemed to have fallen asleep before Lars, if Lars even recalled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The early morning sun affected the mood of everyone in the Gryffindor common room. James and Sirius already started playing around, testing out some magical joke item they had jinxed. The item looked like a can of soda, but exploded powder, changing color as the power came out.

"Cut it out!" Remus yelled, as the sun clearly got to him also. Peter stared watching Sirius and James also. "You guys are sometimes too crazy!" Remus saw James look up; it was too early for the problems.

Lars pulled the covers off and went to his window. The window had his schedule for the second year. He had an added subject, history of Magic. Most classes were with the Ravenclaw's.

They had the day free, so James decided to head off with Sirius to the Great Hall, clearly looking for trouble.

"Please don't!" Lars stood, now fully dressed, Remus soon backed Lars up.

"Come on James," Remus started saying. "We don't need this problem!" James just ignored the attention, with left Sirius and James heading off.

"Don't follow Peter," Lars said at a last attempt to hold him back, but Peter immediately followed.

That left Lars, and Remus to eventually follow James and Sirius into the Great Hall.

There in the Great Hall stood the new Professor, Professor Denstrom sat at the Ravenclaw table, clearly discussing his N.E.W.T's. He was once a Ravenclaw.

Lars didn't see James and Sirius outside. Lars figured they were out making a huge issue, probably at the Quittich Pitch. Peter was at the end of the able, avoiding contact with Lars, and Remus.

"What are you doing there?" Remus asked Peter, who was trying to hide. "Where are the rest?" Remus and Lars both stared at Peter, waiting for a response.

Montague and Severus walked around the dungeons; they were talking loudly, discussing their feelings of Regulus, who still sat in the Great Hall. They had no idea James and Sirius were listening.

"Regulus has talent stronger than anyone," Severus said. "His strength is just growing!" Severus looked back.

"What?" Montague asked, as he also looked back. "Is someone listening?" Both of them walked toward the stairs by the dungeons, nobody stood there. It seemed as though someone did listen in though.

James and Sirius were inside of James cloak, an invisibility cloak. James stared to walk out, as Sirius followed James, Severus had an idea somebody was there. James and Sirius reached the staor, but they didn't have to rush. Professor Slughorn had come out of his Potions room, distracting Severus and especially Montague.

In the Great Hall, Lars and Remus had started to eat. Lars learned that James had an invisibility cloak. Peter was held back. Remus planned to talk with James and Sirius.

Across the Hall showed Regulus, he was eating quietly. Watching Professor Denstrom walk over to Slytherin. Lars looked away as James and Sirius came running into the Great Hall, grabbing the Professors attention. James had hid his cloak.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked. "We know you have a cloak!" Sirius looked away from James, so James did the talking.

"We wanted to learn more about that Regulus boy," James explained to Lars, and Remus.

"What did you learn?" Both Remus and Lars asked at the same moment.

"Severus and Montague have interest in him," James said. Sirius continued to look away, everyone noticed him, but ignored that.

"What do they intend to do?" Remus asked James, looking at Sirius curiously.

"I don't know," James said. "It seems odd though," with that Professor Dumbledore asked for everyone's attention.

"Do not forget," Dumbledore started, looking at the whole Great Hall. "Any illegal works will be monitored!" Dumbledore walked down and let everyone in the Hall finish and then head off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

As the first couple weeks passed, Lars and Remus had started to talk much more. Sirius and James felt very close, but so did Remus and Lars. Lily was awfully quiet in her second year, barely coming out to the common room. Anna often came out and talked to Lars.

Montague and Severus were nearly walking everywhere. They began to learn more about themselves and Regulus. Severus seemed less patent that year, James had already went after him a few times.

Lars and Remus always tried to stop James, but as nice as they were, James and Sirius still went right after Severus.

The classes weren't hard yet. Charms was becoming a simple task for Montague, as Potions still remained Lars favorite subject, though he was better in Transfiguration.

Defense Against the Dark Arts were different. Professor Denstrom had all his famed awards, and N.E.W.T's hanging off his wall, he taught about the subject as if he had fought in it every time. Severus seemed very intrigued in his speech.

"Excuse me sir?" Severus asked one day during the second week of class. "How will we use this in battle," Denstrom managed to laugh. He was glad Severus asked.

"Well, my young student," Denstrom laughed. "I will teach you how to use it in battle," Denstrom looked around at everyone. "I may not return next year, which is why you must know," Every student watched Denstrom through every class, his teaching was the best Lars, and Montague had ever seen


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

The work between the beginning of school and October was starting to overwhelm the students, they would have to start their second year tests and it would take longer. James and Sirius had created a few jokes, they often ran around the common room testing them out.

One morning at the end of September, James woke up late, but was woken by Lars, clearly trying to wake up James.

"James!" Lars yelled, as James finally woke up. "Quittich practice is starting!" Lars saw James get up, it was a Saturday, but when James read any second year could play for a starting spot, James headed off with Lars to the pitch.

Sirius and Remus had decided to root both of them on. Two Quittich players would be fun to see. Lars saw Anna already at the pitch, talking to the Gryffindor captain. Gryffindor had practice in about 20 minutes.

"Please let them both in!" Anna yelled to the captain, it was a new captain, a sixth year who was formerly the star beater. "I would love to see both playing!" Lily walked over to the captain and laughed.

"Don't choose Potter," Lily laughed, "Until he changes his attitude. Lars walked up to the pitch, far ahead of James, as Anna waved hello.

Soon all the competition had arrived. Lars and James were notified that nobody had a clear shot at the starting position. This new captain didn't want a collapse like the previous year.

He arranged all the second years first. He figured save the best for last. So Lars and James went up against each other. The first set of second years went through. The captain organized it as if the practice was a real game, he wanted early contact.

Then the captain announced for James and Lars; group to go up. Anna watched Lars closely, as Lily had dissapeard. She seemed to have walked away with a black haired boy in the distance. Severus!

Lars and James took their positions. Lars got out of the gate early, quickly getting a head start on any other player. The practice had gotten rougher, but Lars kept his eye on the snitch, it was seconds away. Any second he would get a start on the Gryffindor team.

Lars saw James also playing well, scoring the most goals up to the point. If Lars caught the snitch, he and James both get spots. Lars found himself two inches from the snitch. It was in his grasp, but the snitch got away as Lars was called down with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"I had to come out!" Professor McGonagall yelled, at the captain. "You ought to be ashamed, Ben Willow!" McGonagall yelled to the captain. James saw Lucius in the background, smirking. A few feet away from him, stood Montague.

Once McGonagall asked the Gryffindor team to leave the pitch, James found out that it had been illegal for Ben to have practice as rough as it was being played. Lucius walked away as Lars tried to avoid letting James know Montague and Severus were in the area. It didn't matter….

"Hey, Montease!" James had named Montague with a name as well. "Where is Snivellius?" Montague didn't answer, as James ran into the castle, avoiding McGonagall walking the other way. Lars attempted to hold him back. James walked up to Severus, and Montague by the edge of the castle.

"You two can just back off!" James laughed, as Lars saw him raise his wand. Lars began to walk towards James.

"James, please!" Lars yelled, Lars attempted to push James away.

"Don't get involved!" James yelled to Lars. "Snivellius will get his!" James laughed as Severus and Montague rasied their wands.

"Stop!" Lars yelled, it was out of pure desperation. "Everyone stop!" James lowered his wand, as so did Severus, though Montague kept it up.

"Lars, my old friend," Montague laughed. "Understand you are trying to help a situation," Montague looked at Severus. "That cannot be helped," Lars backed off.

"We meet next week!" James stared at Montague and Severus. "You two and your friend!" James backed off also, as Lars had already walked away. "He's very talented!" James laughed and ran off.

Lars arrived in the common room, Lily sat on the couch crying. She hadn't been around much, but clearly something upset her. Anna had attempted to calm her down. Remus sat by both of them, Lars just stopped at the sight of them.

"What happened?" Lars asked, he saw Anna trying her best to calm Lily down, so Lars told Anna to relax also.

"It's because of me!" Lily yelled through her tears. "I'm the reason why," Lily was in tears.

"For what?" Lars yelled, as Lily noticed James come in. James just watched Lily admit what she did.

"I'm the reason why you guys are in trouble!" Lily spitted out. "I was with Severus when he saw you, I got Lucius!" Lily yelled.

"Why did you get Lucius!" James questioned Lily. "Why?"

"Sev," Lily said quietly, in one word as James ran upstairs and slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Slytherin team got the pitch the next 2 nights. Watched by Professor Slughorn, the Slytherin captain Emma Vanity had carefully chosen the teams, but she announced that first years stood almost no chance against the talented house cup champions of 1971.

Regulus and Montague talked about their chances for the team. Severus stood by them also, monitoring the area for any Gryffindor's.

"Alright," Emma said, watching the groups of fourth and fifth years. "Chaser's job is open for some," Emma winked at Montague, who she had favored. "Rest isn't so open," Emma watched the team carefully play, Professor Slughorn admiring Montague's speed, and scoring ability. By the end of the first night, almost 70% of the tryouts were eliminated, but Montague and Regulus still stood a chance.

After the first night of tryouts, Slughorn boasted about his pride in great Slytherin players, but also announced that there would be a Slug Club. He invited Regulus as well.

Montague walked back with Regulus and Severus. Montague hadn't seen Avery or Mulciber in a couple weeks; they seemed to be straying away. But Montague still had interest in talking to them.

That night, at the Slytherin common room, Montague and Severus sat, reading the paper. It talked about the minister and his feeling about Dumbledore appointing the former great Ravenclaw as a Professor.

"He supports it!" Montague laughed reading the paper.

"Why not?" Severus said. "Dumbledore isn't stupid!" Severus felt confident about it, but that grabbed Avery's attention.

"I would call Dumbledore some rude names!" Avery laughed as Mulciber came running to the scene as well.

"Like what?" Severus asked Avery, Avery put his face up to Severus, staring at him eye to eye.

"Just to show his a horrible Headmaster!" Avery laughed in Severus's face.

Severus raised his wand back at Avery. "You are clueless!" Severus went to knock Avery back, but somehow Avery paralyzed Severus.

"What did you do?" Montague asked, as Regulus walked to Avery's side.

"Montague," Regulus said. "Avery is strong!" Regulus saw Avery un-paralyze Severus, as Severus for some reason seemed more interested in his spell, then Severus's own safety.

"Can you teach me?" Severus asked Avery, as Avery just laughed.

"For what reason?" Avery laughed. "Why should I bother?" Avery saw Severus begging.

After a few minutes Avery finally did start teaching Severus more advanced magic, as Montague followed.

The next day had the final day of try outs, Montague and Severus kept the previous night a secret.

Early in the next day of tryouts, Regulus was eliminated. Montague had won a spot. Severus was proud for his friend, a chance to be a starter for another Quittich team.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Suddenly October was more the half way over. Lars and Remus had tried to convince James and Sirius to call the fight off.

"Don't fight!" Remus asked James and Sirius. "They will outnumber you!" James and Sirius laughed.

"Like their first year friend is better than me!" James laughed, which had Sirius comment.

"He isn't weak!" Sirius yelled back. "Our family is very talented!" Sirius saw James eye Sirius widely.

"What can he do?" James questioned Sirius. "He is a first year!" Sirius tried to convince James to understand that.

"He won't seem like it!" Sirius eventually had James agree. Though their proposed fight was a couple days away, the work had piled on.

Slughorn's Potions classes had toughened, the same said for Transfiguration and Charms. Montague stayed true to Charms, as Lars did the same for Transfiguration.

Their added class, History of Magic was dull and hard. Defense Against the Dark Arts was indeed difficult but Professor Denstrom was very impressed with Lars' work in that class.

For Severus and Regulus, the work was all the same. All solid grades for Severus, as Regulus had done well as well.

James and Sirius had been stopped many times from confronting Severus by either Lars, or Remus. Peter always sat around, admiring the others, and how the others acted.

The night before the fight Montague grabbed Regulus after Regulus's last class, and walked Regulus downstairs silently. Montague went to question him.

"I need to talk," Montague said to Regulus as they made it down to the Slytherin common room, totally un noticed.

"What do you want?" Regulus asked Montague. "For me to fight for you?" Montague shook his head no.

"I want you to tell me about your family!" Montague addressed Regulus to let Montague know everything, since Severus slipped a little.

"What do you want to know?" Regulus asked Montague.

"Your brothers, parents, cousins! "Montague hoped for a good answer.

"Well, Sirius is my brother!" Regulus said loudly, as Severus walked in, Severus just sat on the couch and listened in, clearly not wanting Regulus to stop.

"Besides that," Montague asked. "Any more family?" Montague wanted answers soon, because as time had went on, Montague had found out more about Regulus than expected.

"We have my cousin Bellatrix," Regulus said, only now calming down. Montague had calmed down as well, finally sitting down. "She is always around!" Montague and Severus were both listening. Regulus spoke of her as if she was a powerful wizard.

"What is she capable of?" Montague asked Regulus. "Your family is very talented," Montague said. "I want to know as much as possible!"

Montague was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Avery had come back down, carrying a book.

"What is that?" Montague asked Avery, it was an empty book, but seemed very large. There was some writing in it already.

"Stole it from the storage room," Avery laughed, but Montague took it from him, and read the book. The book had no cover, it was older and had some directions in it, it seemed meant to be changed.

Montague and Regulus spent the rest of the night staring at it, Severus stayed very quiet that night, and Montague knew he was hiding more then he should be.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Lars was sitting with Sirius, Sirius and Lars hadn't talked much.

"Please Sirius," Lars begged Sirius. "I don't want you guys in trouble!" Sirius just smiled.

"Don't worry," Sirius laughed. "We won't be defeated," Sirius saw Lars sigh as Remus came back from the Great Hall.

"Slughorn has announced the newest Slug Club!" Remus yelled, grabbing Lars attention, even Lily who had started to talk more looked up.

"When?" Lars asked. "I don't know when it is," Remus had a letter.

"He wanted me to give this to you!" Remus gave Lars the letter, addressed to Lars, and Lily.

The Slug Club had been set for the first week of November, tons of returning students. There will be a Thanksgiving feast and tons of events again.

James snorted. "Who cares about those?" Lily beamed back at James.

"James, watch your mouth!" Lily yelled, as James laughed.

"You won't be saying that after our duel!" James laughed. "I'm bringing Snivellius down!" Lily had gotten up by this point, Lars and Anna sat back and watched Lily point her wand at James.

"Last time," Lily yelled, as Remus came over to calm her down, though Sirius didn't help anything by supporting James. Lars noticed Peter in the corner watching.

"Peter!" Lars yelled to grab everyone's attention. "Do you have an opinion on the matter?" Peter shrugged and came closer.

"I don't know," Peter quietly said. "I wouldn't support or encourage!" Peter tried to escape, but Lars brought him back.

"Stop following people," Lars said to Peter. "You can only be better by becoming your own person," Peter just nodded his head yes, and walked off.

By that time everyone was settled, though James and Sirius were still heading off. Lars had heard of some students gossiping about the fight, maybe drawing attention to Professor's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

The night had turned into morning. The students all listened well to Professor Denstrom. A few times he had asked to challenge students, which always ended in laugher, as the softest spell knocked out almost every student who tried to challenge Denstrom.

The Gryffindor starters would be announced right before the Slug Club, which left James and Lars nervous, they had a chance, but they didn't get to finish their practice.

After classes, James had laughed to Severus about the place they would meet. A Prefect's room. Lucius had told Montague the password, and Montague relayed it to Sirius, who he hated more than James.

An hour before James and Sirius left, Lily warned them about their safety, for their own good. Though she felt it wouldn't matter. Lars knew that the Professors were watching though, they had heard, and would check every spot.

Lars and Remus quietly agreed to go after James and Sirius and show them that the Professors were watching.

James and Sirius walked off, as Peter clapped as they did so. Leaving Lars to look away in disgust. Lars and Remus agreed to go in 30 minutes, since they caught Sirius and James talking about the password out loud.

As James and Sirius walked off to the room, they didn't see Montague or Severus. James was a little shocked, but as he walked in, he was attacked by both Montague and Severus. Sirius was attacked by his own brother, Regulus.

"How is it going?" Regulus asked Sirius. "You are alright?" Sirius got up, and attacked Regulus back, knocking Regulus into the cabinet in the back corner. Montague then started attacking Sirius.

The fight went on, the prefect's room being destroyed. There was no remorse or caring, as Lars made his way through the halls, ahead of Remus. Both made it into the room. The first thing Lars saw was Regulus attacking James, James was bleeding.

"Stop it!" Lars yelled to Sirius, who had attacked Regulus back. Remus grabbed James from attacking Severus again.

"The Professors are on their way!" Lars managed to yell. Lars and Remus helped get James and Sirius to escape, though Sirius decided to go back in the room. He had a word for his brother.

Lars, and Remus couldn't wait any longer, James was weak and bleeding, as Montague and Severus escaped with Regulus, but Sirius remained in the room.

"Go!" Lars yelled to Remus. "Get James upstairs!" Remus didn't question, only just made it upstairs as the Professors made their way to the room.

Lars walked in and saw Sirius, against the wall, bleeding. Lars couldn't leave him there.

"Let's go Sirius!" Lars yelled through the broken pipes making noise in the room. "The Professors will be here shortly!" Lars was urgent to get out, but not without Sirius.

"I'm not leaving," Sirius said to Lars. "I fought for what I felt right," Sirius was extremely weak, and not afraid to face anyone.

"You're a true Gryffindor!" Lars yelled to Sirius, as Lars stayed back. "I am as true as could be," Lars sat back with Sirius as Professor McGonagall and Professor Denstrom came walking in.

"What happened?" McGonagall questioned Lars, as she saw Sirius in a horrible state, Sirius was staring at Lars.

"I tried to get Sirius out of the fight," Lars said. "But, I got involved!" Lars yelled. "I couldn't leave him there!" Lars saw McGonagall's surprised face.

"Well, both your courageous actions have led to this," McGonagall looked at Sirius as well. "You will both serve detention with me!" Denstrom nodded in agreement, as he was also shocked at Lars.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

November was quick to arrive. Lars and Sirius suddenly had a better relationship. They talked one day about what had happened. After seeing Severus and Montague staring down Sirius and mocking him after a Herbology class, Lars stopped Sirius was retaliation. After all they had detention with McGonagall also.

Remus supported Lars on what he did. James didn't though; James blamed Lars for not forcing Sirius to escape.

"It's your fault!" James yelled to Lars one night, it was two nights before the Slug Club, Sirius and Lars found out they would be rebuilding the Prefect's room.

"Well, why did you and Sirius go anyway?" Lars saw Peter watching from by the fireplace, Lars thought about getting Peter's attention, but thought better.

"We wanted to challenge Snivelus!" James yelled to Lars. "The biggest coward!" Lars just sighed, as James heavily awaited Lars' answer;

"How many times are we going to challenge him?" Lars was getting annoyed. "Honestly James," Remus was watching intensely, as Sirius sat back, only now fully recovering. "When do you let go of him and his friends?" Lars finally felt satisfied and ran off to bed, where the next day would be detention.

Lars served the next two days rebuilding the room, but that didn't change Slughorn's mind on him. Lars was becoming Slughorn's favorite student, well over Montaugue, Lily was his favorite, as he would always say, "My muggle- born princess!"

Once Lars and Sirius had done what McGonagall said, she walked over to them, Lars had the party in about 2 hours, and McGonagall brought that up.

"Parties don't come before work!" McGonagall said to Lars, who just sat back and listened. "Understand there is more to life!" McGonagall walked off, leaving Lars and Sirius to head there other directions.

Lars had made it to the party earlier, as Slughorn greeted him in. Slughorn had announced that Regulus would join all of them at the party.

Lars put that out of mine, as Lars put out cakes, drinks and all different type of sweets. Lars felt better than him and James made their problems up as James had Quittich on his mind. Lars hoped it was the last issue him and Jasmes would have.

Lars saw Lily and Anna arrive, Lars talked to Lily and hung out with Anna, they talked about Lily's feelings and the fight and how Lars was blamed.

"What does she feel about me?" Lars asked Anna, a few minutes before Slughorn started the party. Montague and Regulus had arrived.

"She feels your innocent!" Anna said, avoiding eye contact with the two Slytherin's. "She blames James!" Lars smiled as Anna got up to join the main group of students gathering up for Slughorn's party announcement. Lars followed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Slughorn had announced that for the rest of his parties, from the students that started in 1971 all have chances at winning potions and Slughorn announced he was making a shelf with his favorite students on there.

"Anyone who wants to be known," Slughorn started, as some students began to enjoy treats. "Can request to be on my newly made shelf!" Slughorn winked at Lily and Lars standing in between Anna, the two between Anna knew Slughorn meant them.

Slughorn went on with the party, letting the students eat. He talked about the upcoming holidays and how students felt. Lars noticed Montague avoided conversation about that subject, and only talked about his friends, Severus and Regulus.

Slughorn also wished Gryffindor good luck on the Quittich season, congratulating Lars, and handing Lars a magically made Gryffindor patch with a broom cut into the patch. He did the same style for Montague, only in Slytherin colors.

"I make no favorites!" Slughorn laughed, as some students beamed. "At least not for Quittich!" Lars smiled as Slughorn sat next to lily, as some students headed to the nearby tables, eating and talking some more.

Lars told Anna he would be back, as Anna sat back. Lars wanted to talk to Slughorn, practically about the gift Slughorn gave Lars the previous school year, in June. Lars walked over to Lily and Slughorn talking. Lars felt like throwing up when he heard Lily speak of Severus so nicely, but nothing else was said, As Slughorn noticed Lars in the back.

"M'Boy!" Slughorn yelled to Lars, who stood by the corner, Lily noticed both of them and let them talk.

"Professor," Lars said to Slughorn. "I have one question," Lars said Slughorn smile.

"Anything M'Boy!" Slughorn laughed. "Tell me anything!" Lars sat down where Lily was sitting, she went off by the treats.

"I don't understand that parchment!" Lars almost yelled to Slughorn. "You bought me that last June!" Lars saw Slughorn sit back.

"That is one of my old parchments!" Slughorn smiled. "It is yours now!" Lars waited for more information, but didn't get it.

"What does it do in the end?" Lars asked. "I mean, how can I use it?" Lars was really confused.

"For anything you want, make it a map for all I care!" Slughorn walked away, because Montague asked to talk to him next, leaving Lars to walk back to Anna, who now sat with Lily.

Soon Lars and Lily talked, because Anna went off to eat some more treats, and met some Ravenclaw's.

"How is everything going?" Lars asked Lily, she seemed upset, but Lars kept her smile going. "I'm glad to talk to you!" Lily smiled back.

"I just don't want you to lose to Slytherin again!" Lily said loudly. "Sev wanted me to stay with him last year!" Lily said, as Lars was angry inside. "I didn't because I'm a Gryffindor!" Lily started to cry, but Lars comforted her, as Slughorn announced that the party was ending, and sent all the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's out.

"To you two!" Slughorn pointed at the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. "Good luck at the cup this year!" Slughorn smiled. "You both have a fair chance!" Lars saw Montague wink back at him, showing that Slytherin won it the year before.

With a single good luck goodbye, everyone left. Lars made it up to the common room, before Lily and Anna did. The main Quittich match was only hours away.

"Gryffindor will win!" James yelled from behind Lars, as Lars walked in the common room, making Lars turn around and smile.

"Roar, roar Gryffindor!" Lars yelled, as the whole Common Room started yelling the same exact thing. Lily saw everyone very excited, she started to join in, watching Lars yelling.

Soon the night came to the end, and Lars headed off to bed first, Lars and James talked about the upcoming match, and the way to beat Slytherin this year.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Lars woke up early, as him and James had Quittich practice earlier, Ben had devised a whole new strategy, consisting of different position try outs and game time decisions.

Lars took the field as the seeker, and had a few shots at catching the snitch, which he had done perfectly.

"Well done Pendelton!" Ben yelled to Lars. "You and James earned spots on the team today!" Ben then set up the rest of the team.

Slughorn had let his class out early for the game, telling them not to disappoint him. Lars headed off first, with Remus and James. Sirius had decided to stay back, as to not be tempted to attack the Slytherin's.

The weather had cooled down, since it was now November. That didn't change Montague's attitude, as he ran by, knocking into James.

"Hey!" James yelled from down the corridor. "Come back, jerk!" Montague kept running as James and Lars ran to the Gryffindor dressing room.

Lars was more nervous than probably anyone else on the team. Ben Willow promised them he wouldn't yell at them, only if they won.

Lars and James took their spots, and started the game up. Lars immediately looked for the snitch, as Montague had ordered the Slytherin captain into a similar position.

Slytherin had an early 30-0 lead, it was a new season, and Lars knew that, so Lars immedaitly went after the snitch, the Slytherin seeker far behind. Lars saw James score twice, giving the Gryffindot team the advantage, suddenly it was a tie game. Lars didn't waste any time, the snitch was in his grasp, the game was his. He had caught the snitch. It took only 10 minutes.

Gryffindor went off the pitch in the early game, every Slytherin, including some Gryffindor's sat around, shocked. Lars had almost broken a record, fastest seeker. The record was held of 8 minutes.

"Great job!" James yelled, shaking Lars' hand. "We have the advantage already!" Lars saw Remus shake his hand from the dressing room, the captain, Benn Willow come up to him.

"Congrats!" Yelled Ben, from amongst the many people around Lars. "This will lead to a new captain!" Ben was very excited, first game at captain, Lars seals the deal.

As Lars, and James left, they headed back saying "Roar, roar, Gryffindor!" Montague though stopped them.

"You save the day again, Lars!" Montague laughed. "You attempt to save the day always!" Lars noticed Regulus behind Montague.

"Can you let it go?" Lars asked Montague. "We have to spend time together this holiday!" Lars had realized the holiday was only about a month away, and the signup sheets would be coming back soon.

"I wouldn't count on us spending time!" Montague laughed as James went to raise his wand, with many Professors coming, Lars warned him.

James reluctantly did so, noticing the teachers also, and headed back to the common room. Lars noticed Remus had arrived in before them, and hadn't seen the confrontation.

Sirius was talking to Peter about how Sirius was able to conjure many spells against Regulus and Severus, making James laugh.

"You almost didn't even make it through!" James laughed, and looked back at Lars. "If not for our good friend, you would be gone!" James then spoke of the quick game, and eventually spoke enough where he went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

November was almost over, the Professors decided to save the next Quittich game for Gryffindor for after the holidays. Slytherin would play one more.

"I can't believe it's almost the holidays!" James laughed. "Sirius, did we get enough of Snivellius?" Sirius just laughed.

"For now, yes!" Sirius laughed. "It's time we settle ourselves for our half grades!" Lars then remembered that his grades would be coming, and attached to his grades, a Slug Club invitation.

Lars had noticed Montague was an excellent Charms student, Flitwick always spoke of Montague as a rare talent, while McGonagall seemed to have forgotten Lars unfair attitude, as Lars had become an avid Transfiguration student, dedicated to the subject.

James jumped as he had received mostly mediocre grades, a C+ average. Sirius laughed as he received the same, Remus and Lars got similar grades, B+. Peter refused to say.

"Please tell us," James came up to Peter sarcastically. "We won't laugh at you," Peter still refused to, which James attempted to take his grade paper from him. Lily stopped James though.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled. "When do you stop!" James backed off. Lily then looked at Peter.

"Why do you follow them?" Lily asked Peter, who didn't give an answer, only mentioned about his cowardice.

"Gryffindor's are not cowards!" Lars yelled to Peter, who backed off. "They are loyal and true!" Lars looked at the rest. "We are true!"

Lily just walked away, muttering about how Gryffindor's need not to be so arrogant, which led to all the rest going to bed.

The next few days saw the December snow arrive. Slytherin played their second game; Gryffindor felt this scheduling was better for them, to have more games on hand against Slytherin.

James and Lars went to head out to the match, Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. On the way, Professor Slughorn ran into Lars, Lars nearly knocked into Slughorn, he had a potion.

"Sorry," Lars said, but stopped at the sight of Professor Slughorn.

"No need," Slughorn smiled. James walked far ahead. "How are you?" Slughorn asked, his Slug Club holiday came up soon. "Excited for the holidays?" Lars smiled, but started to walk forward.

"Yes, "Lars said loudly. "I got to go now though!" Lars waved and ran away, leaving Slughorn to carry his potion back downstairs.

Lars met up with James and took the last seat in the corner, only available seat. The match was a minute away from starting, Lars got up to the seat. Slytherin had a 20-10 lead. Lars watched Montauge, he had scored all the points.

Soon enough, Slytherin had a 50-20 lead. Two of Hufflepuffs best players were injured and out. Slytherin took advantage. They took a 90-30 lead over Hufflepuff, Montague was amazing, scored 70 of the 90 points. Slytherin was losing track though, despite the score. Hufflepuff's seeker had found the snitch. It was in his sight, But Slytherin caught on, the Slytherin crowd was chanting, so was the others. Slytherin felt comfortable, 130-50.

Montague continued to score, scoring 130 of the current 170 points in the game, Eventually, the Hufflepuff seeker got hit in the head by a bludger, knocking him out, as Lars and James watched, Slytherin caught the snitch, and all the other houses evacuated the pitch, leaving Slytherin to celebrate, including Lucius with Montague. Lars felt sick seeing that.

Lars did look forward to the Slug Club, Lars still wanted to look more into the parchment, maybe him and James could look into it, James and Sirius had a knack for trouble.

Lars realized that the next day, everyone had to sign up to go back home. Lars decided to head back home. But Lars wondered where Montague was staying. But with one week left, Lars had to settle down for classes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Professor Denstrom stood by his classroom the final day before break. He had some gifts for select students. He taught his lesson, giving a fair look to Lars, and James often. Lars felt he had gifts for them.

After class, which everyone enjoyed learning about the defensive strategies against most spells, except the unforgiveable spells, Denstrom pulled out the list of students.

Lars and James had been awarded Denstrom's special student award, Montague and Severus had been awarded Denstrom's strongest student award, and Lily was awarded Denstroms biggest award, the shining star award.

He let everyone out. Slughorn had planned for everyone to meet with him shortly after. Professor Dumbledore was going to be there, Lars had seen little of him lately.

Lars saw Montague talking to Slughorn shortly before the party. Lars was hidden from Slughorn's view in the dungeons.

"I suggest you give some notice to Severus," Montague seemed to have been begging Slughorn. "Let him in the parties!" Montague was very upset.

Slughorn said no, as Lars suddenly appeared into view, thankfully Slughorn had went into his office, leaving Lars to look as though he came from the other direction.

"Montague," Lars said calmly. "Nice weather, eh?" Lars tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Lars," Montague laughed back. "Nobody cares with the holidays!" Montague then walked into the room, leaving Lars to wait outside for Lily. Anna showed up without Lily.

"Where is Lily?" Lars asked nervously to Anna. "I thought she was coming?" Lars saw Anna smile.

"I thought you would be happy to see me!" Anna laughed, Lars lightened up, Lily wasn't hurt, though Lars was excited to see Anna.

Anna and Lars didn't get to talk much more, as Regulus passed by, knocking into Anna. Anna nearly fell.

"Hey!" Lars yelled to Regulus. "Why did you do that?" Regulus ignored Lars, and walked inside. Slughorn walked to the door, after Regulus walked inside.

"Everyone alright?" Slughorn asked Lars. Lars just looked away. Anna was trying to calm Lars down.

"Regulus!" Lars yelled to Slughorn. "He is a jerk!" Regulus heard that and came to the door, Montague not in sight.

"You think you have support!" Regulus yelled to Lars. Scaring Slughorn.

"I'm sure we could talk this out!" Slughorn tried to assure the students.

"Not until you let Severus in!" Montague came walking up the door. Lily came running down, to see the situation.

"Lily," Slughorn smiled. "Come on in!" Lily didn't make it further then one step, because Regulus raised his wand in Lily's direction.

Slughorn went to lock his office, expecting a fight, as Lars raised his wand.

"Want to go at it!" Lars yelled to Regulus, who had Montague supporting him. Lily also raised her wand, threatening everyone.

"Last warning," Lily yelled, as some nearby students took attention. "I'm not here to fight, anyone who is, get in trouble!" Lily walked away, grabbing Anna with her. Lars followed suit, which left Montague and Regulus laughing. Lars caught at the corner of his eye, Slughorn threw both of them in his room. Lars wished he knew what Slughorn did to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

Lars said his goodbyes to James, and Remus early, as Sirius was already sleeping. Lily avoided everyone, as Anna tried to confirm Lily was fine.

"Well, we wasted away a party!" Lars heard James laugh.

"Slughorn's?" James laughed. "I could care less," James walked upstairs, packing the remainder of his clothes. Remus had done so also.

"You should visit me sometime," James said to Lars. "My family is fair, they will like you!" Lars smiled, but planned to stay with his family for a while. Lars was pretty sure Montague was going somewhere else.

The night turned into morning, as Lars didn't sleep at all, as he could tell, nobody else did. James and Sirius talked about their holiday plans.

"I'm planning to go to the Canary Islands!" James told Sirius. "With my family!" Sirius shrugged as James called his family Gryffindor pride.

"I'm jealous of you two!" Sirius pointed at James, and Lars. "You are both full of Gryffindor, I'm the only one!"

James came up to Sirius, and Lars did too, holding up a Gryffindor Scarf, with the initials. S.B on them. Sirius took it and almost went into tears.

"You'll always be a true Gryffindor," Lars said, as Sirius grabbed the scarf, and wore it, leaving the common room, and heading off for the train ride home.

Peter waited for James to go, walking with James. Lars saw Remus with many different types of things to go.

"Ready?" Lars asked Remus, who seemed nervous. "Why are you nervous Remus?"

"I have to reveal who I am soon!" Remus had reminded Lars of their chat the year before, Remus was a werewolf, but had to keep it a complete secret.

"Wait until we come back," Lars assured Remus. "Then we can all talk again," Remus nodded his head, as Lars walked back into the common room, he forgot his parchment.

Remus walked ahead, leaving Lars alone in the common room, the train would be leaving in about 10 minutes, so Lars needed to find the parchment.

Lars forgot where he had put it. He didn't want to rip it, so he put it somewhere. Lars then found it, the parchment stood on top of the fire place. Lars then heard his name.

"Lars Pendelton!" It was Professor McGonagall. "Are you leaving?" McGonagall stood by the exit, as Lars walked passed her.

"Sorry," Lars said calmly, hiding his parchment. Lars arrived on the train, just managed to put his trunks of stuff on the train, and boarded. Montague stood by the door leading to where Remus and everyone else Lars knew sat.

"Excuse me?" Lars asked Montague, who didn't let him through.

"Pay for what you did!" Montague yelled to Lars, startling nearly everyone on the train. "You are a coward!" Lars attempted to push through Montague, as Regulus managed to lock the outside of the door, before James and Sirius could open it.

"Open the door!" Lars yelled to Regulus. Who locked the other doors as well.

"You got us banned from the Slug Club!" Montague grinned his teeth at Lars, Regulus threw a stunning spell at Lars.

"You also lost us any trust from Slughorn!" Regulus hit Lars with another spell. "It will take a while to gain it back!" Regulus hit Lars again, this time banging Lars against the door where his friends sat, miraculously opening the door. Montague grabbed Regulus and they ran through the compartments, far enough that when James opened the door, Montague and Regulus were nowhere in sight.

Lars walked in, he was bleeding on his cheek, Remus supported Lars with a medicated napkin, almost immediately healing the gash, but leaving the scar.

"Explain," James urged Lars to talk, Lars noticed Peter leaning in, and refused to talk as long as Peter was interested, Remus noticed that, and quickly stuck up for Lars.

"Let him relax!" Remus urged James, Sirius was very quiet about the situation. "He had gashes all over!" James realized Remus was right, and Lars was satisfied that Remus had supported Lars.

The train ride continued on, mostly silent for the group of Lars, and his friends. But in the compartment that held Montague, it sure wasn't.

"How did you feel?" Regulus asked Montague. "Getting him back!" Regulus saw Severus laugh, Regulus was basically looking for an issue.

"I had intentions," Montague said lowly, because suddenly the area around his compartment became dark, shadows seemed to have been passing by. Montague backed off to see who was coming, it was the candy lady.

Montague breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't being watched. Though Sirius already the others where Montague would be headed.

"He is going to be at my home!" Sirius barked at James, who sat back, puzzled, but also aggravated.

"How do you mean?" James asked Sirius. James was starting to get nervous. "Who is?" Sirius looked out the window.

"Montague Kane!" Now Lars as beat up as he was jumped up, and yelled.

"Him!" Lars yelled. "He is surely headed in the wrong direction!"

"Forget it!" Remus yelled, he was aggriavted enough with what had occurred in that time span. "Just let us know how it goes," Remus saw Sirius look away.

"If I come out alive!" Sirius laughed to Remus. "I think it is time we get off," The train had pulled into the station, leaving many students to get out, though Remus and James helped Lars out, and at the sight of Lars' parents, smiled.

"Forget it!" Remus yelled, he was aggriavted enough with what had occurred in that time span. "Just let us know how it goes," Remus saw Sirius look away.

"If I come out alive!" Sirius laughed to Remus. "I think it is time we get off," The train had pulled into the station, leaving many students to get out, though Remus and James helped Lars out, and at the sight of Lars' parents, smiled.

Lars' Mother, Mary was happy to see James Potter, but asked who Remus was.

"Who are you?" Mary smiled at Remus, until she saw Lars bleeding and cut. "Are you his friend?" Lars looked up to answer, as he smiled, he quickly spoke

"My closest friend!" Lars smiled, but Mary and Robert could see the scars, James's parents came over, and went to talk to Mary and Robert. James stood with them, as Remus had to leave.

"What happened Mary?" Mrs. Potter asked. "Why is your son all scared up?" James went to talk, but Lars spoke first, and said one word.

"Montague," Lars said, grabbing Mary's attention, she had realized the compartment had emptied and Montague was already missing.

"He left?" Robert asked Mr. Potter. "Montague?" Lars realized besides Lars' and his family, and James, the rest of the compartment had emptied. "Him and his friend?"

"Let's go back to your house!" Mr. Potter said to Robert, as they all quickly landed in front of Lars' house, as the Potter's walked in, mentioning how they haven't seen Mary in over 6 years, James and Lars saw at the corner of their eyes, Doreen was crying, holding up a letter. Lars figured to let it wait, as James agreed. They set it off their minds, as all the Gryffindor's sat down to talk.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Doreen held up the letter, it was addressed to her. Lars saw a few presents sitting in the fireplace for Montague. Doreen held up the letter, it had her crying. Michael grabbed the letter.

"This says," Michael started saying out of disgust. "Our son has basically let us know he's hanging with a family full of Slytherin's."

"Not fully!" James interrupted. "Not Sirius!" Michael looked away from James angry.

"Mostly all Slytherin's!" Michael yelled, a second after quickly exploded the fireplace, nearly putting the house on fire.

"Calm down Mike!" Robert yelled to Mike. "No need to burn down our house!" Michael agreed and sat back, Lars and James took a look into Montague's room.

"Nice house!" James said to Lars a few minutes after the incident. "I can't wait for Sirius and Remus to see this place!"

"Well, thanks!" Lars said quietly. "I'm worried about Montague…." James laughed at that comment.

"Worried about him?" James laughed. "Why would that be?" James saw Lars open the door to Montagues room and sit down.

"I still feel he's loyal to me," Lars said, in a serious tone. "We grew up together, I'm just worried he will never see the right way!" Lars saw James smile.

"Sorry," James dropped his smile. "I just feel he already has turned!" James was now being serious too. "Montague has become someone different then you knew him as!" James noticed Lars refused to believe that.

"I still feel he has a heart, only time will tell!" Lars said to James, as suddenly Michael walked into the room, holding up Gryffindor posters.

"Boys," Michael said to James, and Lars. "Please help me put up these over the Slytherin's!" Lars grabbed some, and so did James. Michael talked to James a little, and after a few minutes, dinner was ready.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Montague had settled down in the Blacks home, with Sirius nowhere to be found, Montague got to meet some of the other black family, including Bellatrix and got to talk to Regulus alone.

"This is enjoyable!" Montague said to Regulus. "Bellatrix seems very poised!" Regulus laughed.

"Don't even question her!" Regulus said to Montague. "One of the most skilled witches I know!" Montague stopped after hearing that.

"She is talented?" Montague asked. "Very capable of teaching?" Regulus nodded.

"Well then Reg," Montague said to Regulus. "I'll be back, I want to know your family anyway!"

Regulus went into his room, as Montague went back into the kitchen at the Black's home, Sirius was still not coming out for any family time, Montague could tell Sirius was against his family.

Montague walked into the kitchen, Montague realized that Regulus must have told his family about Montague already.

"Welcome!" Regulus's mother said to Montague. "Glad to meet you!" Montague sat down to learn Regulus's parents, Walburga, and Orion. They put much pride in being Slytherin's, something Montague never experienced.

As Montague walked out, he spotted Sirius walking through the halls, very quiet, wearing his Gryffindor scarf. Sirius avoided eye contact with Montague, as Bellatrix appeared in the hallway, blocking Montague's view of Sirius.

"Regulus told me you want to learn from me?" Bellatrix saw Montague nod. "What would you like to learn first?" Montague was silent after hearing that.

"We have Occulmency!" Bellatrix said proud. "That's always helpful!"

"Is that the way to penetrate your mind?" Montague asked Bellatrix, Montague could tell Bellatrix really respected Montague already.

"Yes!" Bellatrix screamed. "Now listen, this is how you work on it!" Montague started to listen, as slowly Bellatrix taught Montague the basics of mind reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

James and his family had come over Lars' house for Christmas, Robert had bought James a few gifts, as James parents had done for Lars. They sat down and ate dinner, Montague's parents didn't come over, and they were away and left no trace of where they had gone.

"How is your year going Lars?" Robert asked Lars, as James acted like a fool, stuffing down dinner and annoying Lars as he went to talk.

"Good," Lars smiled. "James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are still friends," Lars saw Robert smile.

"I would assume James is," Robert laughed. "He is sitting right here!" Everyone at the table laughed.

"Lars is close to Remus," James said. "They have secrets to be told," Lars just stared at James, trying to act unsure of what James meant.

Lars did know though, that James would find out that Remus is a werewolf, only fear for Lars was how James would handle that.

After dinner, they opened gifts. James had gotten a new set of Quittich gloves and a bunch of special gifts. Lars had gotten similar gifts, and including a Gryffindor medal, with the lion actually spitting out red fire.

"This is nice," Lars said to James' parents. "Thank you!"

Eventually, the week had come to an end, James had spent much of the break with Lars, as Lars finally told James about Remus, and his secret.

"Please don't ask him yet," Lars told James. "He will tell you his secret eventually,"

James agreed to keep everything a secret, as they were bound to board the Hogwarts Express the following night.

"I'm wondering how Sirius is doing," James said to Lars, as they went to sleep. "I hope he's not killed."

"Don't worry," Lars managed to smile. "He will be fine, he can tell us everything soon,"

"Hope it's all good," James laughed, as a few minutes later, they both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

The Hogwarts Express had just pulled up, for the first time; James and Lars were the first ones in the station. Montague's parents were still away. James and Lars waited outside for some of the students to return.

Sirius had suddenly appeared, and ran away from Montague and Regulus, and talked to Lars as Lars parents met Sirius for the first time.

"You seem really nice," Mary said to Sirius. "Where is Remus?" Mary asked of Lars' closest friend.

"He will be here soon," Lars said, as Montague, as well as Regulus avoided looking towards Lars, they were the first on the train.

Time went on and Remus still hadn't arrived, neither had Peter.

"That clumsy one!" Sirius laughed as James and Lars walked with Sirius onto the train, the three of them took a compartment farthest from Montague and Regulus, they noticed Severus board the train and say a word to who appeared to be Peter.

"I'm going to say something!" Sirius yelled out, as Lars held him back.

"Tell James about your break first!" Lars yelled to Sirius, which seemed to distract him, as Severus passed the compartment, not saying anything.

"It wasn't as bad as you would think," Sirius smiled to a nervous James. "I stayed away, and Montague was noisier than anyone else in that house."

James seemed intrigued. "What was discussed?" James asked Sirius, as Peter boarded the compartment.

"Montague wanted to begin to learn advanced magic," Sirius said lowly, so nobody else heard it. "Bellatrix taught him!" James interrupted then.

"Who is that?" James asked, interested, nothing ever escaped James' interest, especially concerning dark magic.

"My cousin, she is weird, but very tolerable," Sirius said straight to James.

"We better realize that we are no longer alone!" Lars laughed, as the compartment opened and there stood Remus. He looked very worm down and depressed.

"What happened to you?" James screaked out, Remus looked very sickly, but seemed to be regaining his strengths.

"You want to know?" Remus asked everyone. "There is a lot more than what you think,"

Lars knew it was completely the werewolf that Remus was going to tell them.

"Maybe you should wait," Lars requested to Remus. "Better off they have no idea until we get to Hogwarts,"

Nobody else argued, Lars was right. Too many people around, including Montague and Severus.

"Back to your family Sirius," Lars started saying. "You said they are very powerful," Sirius nodded.

"My one cousin, she barely looks at me," Sirius said, looking away from everyone. "Nobody in my family looks at me anymore," James patted Sirius' back.

"Do you consider us family?" James asked to Sirius, who tried to avoid the question. Peter had been listening in the whole time, saying nothing.

"How about we ask Peter something?" Lars asked the rest. "Ask him how come he has been so quiet,"

Peter shrugged. "I want to be a friend, a good friend." Peter saw James laugh.

"What else would you do Peter?" James laughed, as before they knew it, they were less than a mile from Hogwarts.

Sirius and James ran off just like they normally do. Leaving Lars and Remus together.

"It should be fine," Lars whispered to Remus. "They would find out eventually anyway," Remus looked down, just afraid to face the truth.

"What should I tell them?" Remus asked Lars. "How should I say it?"

"Just like you told me," Lars smiled, and ran up to catch the boats back, as Peter had jumped on the boat with Sirius and James. Lars got caught on the boat with Lily and Anna. They had been talking, Remus was talking to Kingsley.

"Nice holiday?" Lars asked to Anna, avoiding eye contact with Lily.

"Ask Lily," Anna yelled. "Don't avoid her!" Anna had yelled to Lars eye, startling him, leading to the talk with Lily.

"How was it Lily?" Lars asked. "Fun?"

"Better if you didn't ignore me," Lily said, eventually smiling. They played a joke on Lars.

Lars enjoyed Lily and Anna's company all the way back to the castle. Classes were set to start again, so Lars had to get up early. Slughorn had to reschedule the slug club.

Eventually they all arrived back. Too late for the feast, so they all went to bed. As all of Lars' friends reached the Gryffindor common room, Remus ran to bed, somehow falling asleep almost the minute his head hit the pillow. James and Sirius stayed up to play with the fireplace, so Lars headed to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

A week had passed by, the work piled up. Slughorn had banned Montague and Regulus from his clubs for the remainder of their second year. Montague had suddenly developed hatred for Lars, but something Lars saw pass on some occasion.

The end of January had arrived. Remus had spoken to almost nobody for the whole month, eventually leading to Lily speaking to him.

"Remus," Lily said. "Please do not stay away, what is wrong?" Everyone was around; Lars included who nodded for Remus approval.

"I have a confession," Remus started. "I am not fully human," James and Sirius got up.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" James smiled. "That is really interesting,"

Remus managed to smile, but then got nervous. "It's not always good," Remus looked at Lily, who pushed for Remus to look back at the rest of them.

"Why would that be?" James said to Remus. "What else are you?"

"Werewolf," Remus said to James. "Could be dangerous, but there trying to find a potion," Remus saw Sirius get up.

"What can you do as a werewolf?" Sirius asked Remus. The night turned out to be fun, with Lily even joining in.

At the same time, Montague and Severus sat in the Slytherin common room, examining the book that Avery had brought them.

"Bellatrix had taught me a lot," Montague said to Severus. "Not one person knows what she knows at her age," Severus seemed interested, as suddenly Reuglus came up to Montague.

"What did she teach you?" Regulus asked Montague. "Anything beyond your knowledge?"

"Yes!" Montague laughed. "She taught me some dark magic I wish to write down,"

"Could you help me with that?" Severus asked Montague. "I could use it for revenge on James!"

"Too dangerous to use just yet," Montague said. "As we write down the spells, we would have to master them!" Regulus was smiling at the end, proud of his family.

"This summer you should come to the Blacks!" Montague said excitedly to Severus. "We could both learn!" Severus agreed to come, but to worry about their grades first.

Finally both of the groups had went to sleep, Lars had heard James talking about becoming an animal, but everyone else just called James insane.

"Lars," James yelled to Lars, as Lars went to bed. "Want to turn into an animal one day?" Lars ignored James and put the covers over him.

"It sounds absolutely weird," Lars managed to say, before looking away from James. But everyone knew James had thoughts of becoming animals one day. Was it possible?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

Slughorn had announced after his Potions class that his next planned Slug Club was the following week; Slughorn didn't talk much to Montague or Regulus. They said nothing back to him.

After everyone had left, Slughorn had told Lars he wishes Lars good luck on the next Quittich game, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. The night after Slytherin would play.

"Break the record this time," Slughorn laughed to Lars, letting Lars go get ready for the Quittich game a little early. The game was in 2 hours.

The Quittich pitch was packed with people when Lars got there, it seemed the snow on the ground had melted, meaning the weather had got nicer. Lars walked by Lily and Anna, who were both watching him and James. Ben Willow waited by the dressing room.

"Guys, we need you again," Ben yelled. "We need a great game by you two!" Lars nodded, but James not so much.

"What's wrong Potter?" Ben asked curiously.

"Look at what happened last year!" James began to fight back. "We will play at our own rate!" James saw Ben grab him by the neck.

"You play your heart out," Ben grinned his teeth. "Or else you lose your spot!" James nodded back shocked as him and Lars went out to the pitch. Lars noticed Montague and Severus with a strange empty book, they had a quill, posting information on it.

"Better not be spying," Lars laughed, as Ben got his attention for the quaffle drop. Lars started playing for the snitch; Ben's words left a lasting impact on James, who got Gryffindor out to a 30-10 lead. Lars noticed that Slughorn had worn a Gryffindor scarf, showing his pride in Lars. Lars knew he had to win this game.

After five more minutes, Lars was searching for the snitch, it was nowhere to be found, but suddenly right in front of him. Lars snatched at it, and knocked its wing off. 7 minutes and 45 seconds had passed, Lars could break the record. He had flown down to the snitch, there was 10 seconds separating them, 5 and then Lars was unconscious.

Lars woke up in the hospital wing, James and Sirius had brought him his broom, no damage. Though, Gryffindor had lost, 170-140. Slughorn was in the hospital too, talking about how Lars wanted to record more than the game. Knocking right into a bludger. Slughorn thanked Sirius and even James for supporting Lars, and left Lars with a Slug Club invitation.

"It's alright," James said, as though trying to hold back his anger. Remus had come in to check on Lars, who would spend the next night in the hospital wing, meaning he would miss Slytherin's game.

Lars had then told them about Severus and Montauge and the odd book. "Please keep a look out for that?" Lars asked both of them. "My parchment is in my trunk," Lars said quietly, as more people came in. He was unable to continue because Montague and Regulus had shown up.

"Oh, the pain," Regulus laughed at Lars. Montague behind him smiling. "I hope the Slug Club makes up for it," James had raised his wand at Regulus, ignoring all requests to lower it.

"I suppose Potter will stop me?" Regulus said, and raised his wand, without question knocking James against a cabinet 20 times, and nearly cracking James head open. Remus an Sirius just stared at Regulus, who ran off. The noise had alerted the professors, so quickly Montague ran off, and got away just as Professor McGonagall came by.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked to the shocked Sirius and Remus. "Who did this?" The two of them never answered.

"Montague Kane," Lars said, not naming Regulus. "He is fully responsible!" Lars smiled as McGonagall went to search down Montague Kane, with Sirius and Remus still shocked at the way Regulus attacked James.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

Lars had spent the night in the hospital. To Lars' delight, Montague was banned from the next Quittich game, which Lars hoped would lead to a loss.

Sirius and Remus came in shortly before the match, giving Lars his work from Professor Denstrom and McGonagall's class, and made a comment about Flitwicks fascination with Montague Kane.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow," Lars said to the two, James hadn't come because he had decided to search for Severus.

Lars had fallen asleep, still feeling a little wheezy. During the night, he felt someone nudging him. He thought it was his father in his dream, but when he opened his eyes, he saw James smiling widely in his face.

"Slytherin lost!" James yelled, he was extremely happy. "Montague's absence ruined them!"

"Were tied then?" Lars asked, Lars suddenly felt excited. He was feeling sickly about 3 hours ago.

"Regulus Black was angry," James saw Remus and Sirius follow him. "That jerk tried to do the same thing as yesterday!" Lars frowned, Lars had no idea how James had recovered in less than 1 day.

Classes for that upcoming week got a little easier; the Professors had started focusing on the finals coming up. McGonagall was surprisingly very easy.

"I figured you could maybe work together," McGonagall seemed to look at James and Sirius. "There could be many ways to transfigure an object twice. It would take much effort though," McGonagall that whole week was easy.

The Slug Club was a day away, the last week of February had also arrived. Slughorn had been easy on his Slug students, giving them less work, but also making them work more in class.

"Lars Pendelton," Slughorn smiled at Lars during class. "Please show us your best potion. Lars had begun to make his potion known as Vically. A potion which could heal any blood stained scars. The value of these potions were very expensive. Anna had joined Lars as another potion brewer.

After class had ended, Slughorn handed Lars and Anna 50 points each, and held their potions.

The Slug Club was upcoming, Lars had decided to leave with Lily for the club, and Anna wanted to catch up on some work. Slughorn had this club as the Potions club, showing off all the students potions, and making all the students an edible potion drink, as Slughorn called it, "Extraordinary taste,"

Lars left with Lily, as Slughorn greeted them into his office, Slughorn announced to the older students, that Lily and Lars were "The brightest students of their age," He also had them meet the other older students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

During the club, Slughorn had given out the students potions, and labeled them from 1-10. Lars potion got a 9, Lily's a 10

"I got higher," Lily said proudly, as suddenly Anna showed up. Anna looked tired, and nervous.

"Are you nervous Anna?" Lars asked Anna. "You look like something is wrong," Anna shrugged

"Montague and Regulus are waiting outside," Anna said nervously to Lars. "They want you out there," Lily nearly screamed as Lars walked to the door, un noticed and walked out.

Montague and Regulus weren't right in front of Lars, but as Lars walked up the stairs he was hit with a spell, the spell must have been strong because it felt like a boulder had hit Lars.

"Hold it Reg," Montague said to Regulus, who had nearly attacked Lars with a second one. "We want answers first," Montague walked up to a beaten Lars, and showed Lars the book.

"This will never reach your eyes," Montague sneered into Lars face. "You will never see this again," Suddenly, Montague turned his back, Lars grabbed his wand, but was quickly disarmed by Regulus.

"Reg, stop," Montague laughed. "I think we are done," With that, Montague walked off with Regulus, leaving Lars to get up, in as much pain since the Quittich game.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-

Lars made it back to the common room to see Sirius and James sitting by the fire, putting it in and out, watching Peter laugh and giggle every time they did so.

"You came back early?" James asked Lars, as Sirius continued to impress Peter. "Why?"

Lars managed to sit down and almost immediately feel better. His back was in a bunch of pain, but he couldn't tell James or Sirius what happened. Lars decided to lie.

"I wanted to enjoy time back up here," Lars said, trying to conceal his lie. "We haven't talked much," James nodded in agreement, falling for Lars' lie.

"We could take a little walk," James laughed, the moon was beginning to come out, and Lars started to get nervous. Remus wasn't there again, and this has been the 4th time in the last 2 months he had left on a night, on a full moon…

"Let's go searching," Lars yelled out, as it seemed nobody else had realized Remus was gone.

"Searching?" Sirius said confused. "Where?"

Lars finally spoke what he felt. "You noticed that Remus leaves every few weeks?" Lars asked to James and Sirius, as suddenly Peter spoke out.

"He seems to go out somewhere," Peter said loudly, finally speaking out for himself. "Always goes to the same place," Peter saw James and Lars stare at him.

"Where does he go?" Lars asked Peter, and Peter seemed to know.

"The Shrieking Shack!" Peter yelled out. "He's been doing this since last year!" Peter smiled, as Lars, James and Sirius seemed to take that information and work with it.

"We should go now," Lars said. "The Slug Club would be finishing soon," Lars saw everyone agree. "We can't be caught, we have gotten in trouble enough," Lars ran off to leave. The full moon had about fully come out, meaning they needed to hurry.

Lars, and James ran through the school, careful that no Professors were around. James now understood Remus had left to become a werewolf in the shrieking shack.

"This would be awesome," James laughed. "To see Remus as something different,"

"Not so much!" Lars said almost too loud, as they exited the castle. "Remus could kill anyone in his state," Peter began to back off, and try to run back, but Lars grabbed him and threw him forward.

"James, Sirius," Lars said, smiling. "Please keep Peter close," They continued on and up to the spot where the Shrieking Shack seemed to be under, according to Peter.

It was underneath a huge tree. It was a monstrous tree, holding something more than just leaves and branches. It seemed to be alive, it attempted to grab Sirius, who quickly slide underneath it and got inside the Shack, followed by James, who had been attacked but slid in. Lars refused to go inside before Peter, so Lars felt the pressure. The tree had hit Lars in the back where he was injured before, and barely able to move, kept close with Peter who had somehow been knocked into the Shack, which Left Lars alone. Lars battled with the tree to get inside, but it seemed to refuse to let Lars inside.

In much pain and despair, somehow Lars jumped over a couple branches in slid inside, but not before noticing a pair of eyes staring at him, he managed to take a glance at the person also, it was Severus….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-

Inside the Shack, Sirius had run up first, as Lars had gotten to the stairs, he heard Sirius nearly scream. Lars couldn't see Remus through the shack, but as Sirius turned around, his face told the whole story. Remus looked like something other than a human, as Lars got a view on him he nearly fainted. James screamed as somehow Remus as a werewolf almost ripped James robes in half.

"You better move away!" James screamed to Lars, as Remus attempted to slice James, this time James got hit, it was on the backlash, so it didn't do much skin damage, but even a little had James bleeding. Peter tried to run away, and this time succeeded. Lars hadn't noticed he left, as Lars and Sirius noticed that Remus hadn't attacked James again. Instead, Remus had turned back into his old self.

"Remus?" Lars asked, nervously. Lars had now noticed that Peter had left, he would be headed back to the castle, through the yard….

"We got to get out of here!" Lars yelled, Severus had watched them, who knows ho he gathered to see them.

"How do we intend to?" Sirius asked Lars. They were the only two realistic humans, as James had been sliced up, and was bleeding, and Remus was recovering from his transformation.

"I'll grab James and stop his cut," Lars said to Sirius. "Please stay with Remus an extra minute?" Sirius nodded as Lars grabbed James and headed toward the yard. But the voice of Lucius Malfoy made his heart sink.

"I assume you will do the right thing?" Lucius asked someone, Lars didn't know who it was until the other spoke.

"Yes," The voice belonged to Severus. But he wasn't alone.

"We find out what they were doing?" Montague had also come outside.

"Precisely," Lucius laughed. "We are waiting for all of them to come out,"

To Lars' surprise Peter hadn't been caught. Lars assumed Peter had come out at the right time, when nobody else was around.

James had moaned, his cut was painful; he had to get to the hospital. Remus had come out, still sickly, but he was walking. He had recovered.

Before Lars could tell Sirius, Remus had walked out, not realizing the situation. There stood Lucius Malfoy, he was watching Remus and then Sirius. Lucius had a broad smile on his face, with Severus and Montague directly behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-

"So," Lucius smiled at Sirius and Remus, who stood around nervous, Remus only now realized where he was and the situation. "Where are the other two?" Lucius saw Sirius look behind him and look down.

"What other two?" Remus said confused. Sirius felt like putting tape over Remus's mouth, because Remus had no idea what was going on.

"Trying to play around with me," Lucius had sneered at them. "I believe since I am Head Boy," Lucius saw James come out, bleeding badly, followed by Lars. Lucius smiled even more.

"What do you want?" Lars spoke up to Lucius, as Montague quickly walked up to Lars, and saw his hand, with spots of blood on it.

"I see blood," Montague said to Lucius. "Lars Pendelton has some," Lucius walked over to Lars.

"It appears we have our culprit," Lucius started to grab Lars, leaving James bleeding. As suddenly Professor Dumbledore was visible through the trees.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said to Severus, as he pushed through both Severus and Montague. "Lucius, I will take it from here," Lucius stared at Dumbledore, ready to speak up, but couldn't. Dumbledore was headmaster.

Dumbledore asked Montague and Severus to leave, as they did, leaving Lucius alone with Dumbledore.

"Lucius, you don't have to stand here," Dumbledore said. Lars had seen a serious side of Dumbledore unlike ever before.

"I am directing a nasty situation," Lucius was ignored by Dumbledore who walked over to James.

"What has happened here?" Dumbledore asked to Sirius, who did seem the most realistic person around. "Sirius Black, I insist you tell the truth," Sirius did so, to keep the headmasters trust.

"Remus is not fully human," Sirius said, as Dumbledore had picked up James. "We went to search for him and this happened," Dumbledore looked up, and seemed annoyed, but somewhat happy it seemed.

"Sirius, you and your friend's decisions was poor," Dumbledore said. "I am forced to put you in detention," Dumbledore walked away. "Next time be more aware," Dumbledore brought James back into the hospital, leaving Lars and Sirius to talk to Remus about what had occurred.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

March weather had shown that it was the middle of March. James had been in the hospital for about 1week. He had come out all scared. Sirius talked to him daily, and explained that they would be serving detention together.

Remus had been discovered. The night before James came out of the hospital, Peter was again avoiding all the chat about Remus and the incident.

"I'm so sorry," Remus said to Lars and Sirius after their last class. "I had no control of anything," Sirius tried to assure Remus everything was fine. But Lars was watching Peter, in the corner of the room, avoiding all of them.

"Why doesn't Peter talk out?" Lars yelled across the room, Lars had heard enough of Remus and Sirius apologizing for no reason. Peter looked up and only managed a few words.

"I don't know," Peter shuddered. "I did something bad," That didn't answer Lars' question.

"How did you know where Remus went?" Lars was now in Peter's face, and Peter regretted telling Lars.

"Why are you asking me?" Lars said again, this time louder. As Peter took out his wand, Lars took out his.

"Come out Peter, come out and play!" Lars yelled, as Sirius came in and disarmed Peter, and grabbed his wand.

"Answer his question?" Sirius was yelling too. "I want to know also," Peter finally spoke it.

"I always liked to follow Remus," Peter tried to say calmly. "He always intrigued me," Sirius just laughed.

"Who doesn't intrigue you?" Sirius laughed, and Lars insisted he finish.

"I held it back until you guys realized that," Peter said quietly. "I felt it was only right," Lars was now fuming, as he took his wand away from Peter.

"Peter, you need to trust your friends more," Lars said to Peter. "We would do anything for you," Lars managed to somehow say, only because Remus and Sirius were there. "Please," Lars saw Peter manage to smile.

"Alright," Peter said, as he quickly went to bed, bidding goodnight to all the people but Remus.

Lars woke up. He had a meeting with Professor Denstrom for detention. He had his with Sirius. They would be mostly working on their magic, and Denstrom would make it easy on them, because he enjoyed Lars in class.

Lars woke up early, Sirius was still in bed, but Lars had to go with him. After Sirius had gotten up, and left. Montague was waiting right outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey," Montague smiled. Lars almost had a heart attack seeing him right in front of him.

"How did you get here/" Lars yelled at Montague. "Can we talk later?"

"Explain," Montague yelled. "What were you doing in there?"

Lars laughed. "Why would I tell you?" Which made Montague laugh.

Suddenly Severus and Regulus came out of the corridors and searched Sirius, Montague laughed, as suddenly Lucius Malfoy came upstairs.

"Good job Slytherin!" Lucius clapped. "I'm very proud of you!" Lucius turned to Lars.

"What happened in there?" Lucius asked, with his wand raised. Lars refused to answer. Lucius got a couple stunning spells at Lars' face. "I suggest you tell me," Lars was feeling sick, but didn't say anything, as Lucius put his wand towards Sirius.

"He gets the worse if you don't tell me!" Lucius smiled at Sirius, who was looking nervous.

"Get off me Malfoy!" Sirius yelled to Lucius. "I'll be late for detention," Lucius smiled.

"I think we should talk," Lucius said to Sirius. "Why did you choose Gryffindor?" Lucius continue to threaten Sirius.

"I did what I felt was right," Sirius started to fell dizzy, Lucius held him closer. But Lucius lightened the grip, because a Professor was coming up the stairs.

"You tell me now," Lucius softly spoke in Sirius's ear. "What you were doing!" Sirius said nothing, as Lucius lost control of the situation and disarmed a Professor walking up the stairs, the Professor was Denstrom….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-

Lucius looked stunned at Professor Denstrom, who felt ready to kill Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Professor Denstrom laughed. "My "O" student," Denstrom saw what the Slytherins had done to Lars and Sirius. "I will be giving you detention instead of these two!" Denstrom gave Lars and Sirius his goodbyes and they ran down for breakfast. Avoiding the rest of the issues between Denstrom and Lucius.

"I hope he gets a "T" grade!" Sirius laughed as they arrived to the Great Hall. "Here is James!" Sirius yelled, and walked over to his friend

James smiled at the sight of Sirius and Lars. Remus had finished eating and was shocked to see them there so early. James felt very excited, but nervous. They had finals prep beginning soon, and the following week was the Quittich game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Whoever won that, gets the cup, being Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff, knocking Hufflepuff out of the race.

"Are you ready for the final possible game?" James asked Lars. Lars wasn't focused on that, he was focused on James and his heath.

"How are you feeling?" Lars asked James to change the subject. "Your wounds?" Lars asked, looking for an answer.

"There good," James laughed to Lars. "There battle scars, get it?" James laughed.

"I don't get it," Lars said worried. "You seem excited about your scars," James smiled.

"I want to become an animal now!" James said. Lars had never seemed him so hyper, especially after being cut up badly.

"We can make nicknames," Sirius interrupted James. "It would be a long time, but how could we see?" James had that answer in a second.

"I know McGonagall plans to teach us a lesson on mammal transformation," James smiled really broad, beginning to nearly scare Lars. "I'll ask her how to do it then," Sirius and James had an awfully great week, up until the Quittich game, they all discussed the idea throughout almost every class.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-

Montague was in the Slytherin common room, continuing his work on the strange book. Severus had began to follow suit, practicing the spells all of the time. Even once using it on Avery, but the spell wasn't perfected and only tripped Avery, doing next to nothing.

"This summer is when you spend time at the Blacks!" Montague yelled to Severus. "With the mentoring of Bellatrix, you will go real far!" Regulus snorted hearing that.

"Shame is," Regulus started. "We aren't full Slytherin's," Regulus saw Severus and Montague stare at him.

"We are Slytherin's," Montauge looked at Regulus confused. "Were wearing Slytherin robes," Suddenly Regulus exploded.

"Not us!" Regulus yelled, so that many other mostly quiet Slytherin students spoke up. "I mean my brother!" Montague just started laughing hearing that.

"What does your brother matter?" Montague questioned Regulus. "Calm down," Montague insisted to Regulus. "You have us," Regulus began to calm down, as Montague and Regulus discussed their Quittich game.

Back at the Gryffindor common room, James had talked almost nonstop about the transformation, he was debating what he would become. Sirius was doing exactly the same.

"Can we worry about it when we can actually do so?" Lars was angry at the two for constantly talking about something they had yet to learn about. "Excuse me, but I have Denstrom's extra credit work to finish," Lars walked upstairs, as right before he reached his room, Anna had tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," Anna smiled at Lars. Anna could tell Lars was stressed with work, and the most recent incident. "We can talk," Anna and Lars sat at the top step to his room.

"I can't take it," Lars sounded so stressed and tired, he just wanted to explain himself and go to bed. "Anna, I'm sorry," Lars saw Anna nod in agreement, and as Lars listened to the two go on about their animals. Anna managed to say one last thing before Lars left.

"You will be great one day," Anna smiled to Lars. Lars had caught at the corner of his eye, Lily. She even smiled at him.

"Do what you feel is best," Lily laughed, as James had just pulled Lily away, asking what she wanted to become. Anna laughed at them, and waved good night to Lars.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-

The next day brought the final Quittich game, and as the last Quittich game arrived, so did the nicer weather. April had almost arrived, which also meant more work, and study. Also, James favorite lesson, mammal transformation was coming up.

James had finally let the transformation talk go for a bit, as him and Lars took off for the pitch for their final Quittich game, this one for the cup. Montague was shooting beforehand, as instructed by Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had gotten closer to Montague, and if Lars heard correctly, even let Montague into his head boy room.

Lars had arrived into the dressing room, where Ben Willow was standing forward, he had decided to name Assistant Captains, but only if Gryffindor won.

"If we don't," Ben said sourly. "Then we continue where we left off this year," James was a bit nervous, being last year. They couldn't afford to have Slytherin win the cup again.

Soon enough, they had to take the field. The pitch had changed a little; somehow the instructors decided Hogwarts make the pitch smaller for this game. Lars was shocked they allowed that.

"We want a quick, easy game," One of the Ministry officials was there, with the minister himself.

Lars probably figured because of the recent school attacks. The Ministry wanted to watch everything.

The Quaffle was dropped, and the game began. Gryffindor was at a disadvantage, because Montague Kane was an excellent scorer. And in a smaller pitch, it's hard to find a snitch. As Lars had thought, the score soon showed.

Slytherin 40- Gryffindor 0. Montague Kane had scored all 40 points and just noticed a 50th, as Lars finally spotted the snitch. The snitch was in his area. As Slytherin took a 80-0 lead, Montague Kane was putting on a show. The Slytherin seeker hadn't shown up this whole game, Lars wondered where he had gone. As suddenly, the backup seeker, a 5th year had filled in for him. Lars suddenly lost track of the snitch, but regained it, as Gryffindor got 20 points, making the score 130-20. Lars was headed right at the snitch, he had gone out of the crowd area, and suddenly the game was called off.

Lars came flying back in, with James yelling at Madam Hootch. They had called off the game, and given the win to Slytherin, 150-20. James kept arguing as Ben Willow separated him. The Minister of Magic walked over to James.

"You didn't know?" The Minister asked James something. "You had no idea?" Suddenly James raised his arms to fight physically. Ben took over the argument.

"You actually meant that if a player went 5 feet of the playing field, the game would be called?" Ben was not furious. The Minister had told him, but Ben had no idea.

Slytherin was handed the cup, and the team took a group picture with Slughorn. Lars had realized, the Slytherin team didn't use their seeker to trick Lars into rushing to catch the snitch.

Lars and James left the pitch first, and ran back to the castle. Slytherin had celebrated, with the star Montague Kane, basically winning them the game.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-

James hadn't recovered from this game; nothing had gotten his mind off the game. Even Sirius's jokes hadn't changed anything.

"Why don't you think about your idea?" Sirius asked James the following day after Denstrom's class. "You know," Sirius had stopped talking, because he saw Montague behind him, but James didn't notice.

"We can all become what Remus is," James laughed, as Montague tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Montague stared into James, shocked as could be. "What does Remus turn into?"

They were headed to Herbology. Montague had decided to skip class; he wanted a word with James. With nobody around, besides James and Sirius, they were screwed.

"I'm not bringing you to class," Montague smiled, he had an idea. Bring James and Sirius to Lucius' room, that room was good for something.

"Where are you taking us?" Sirius felt tons of pressure against someone his age. Montague defiantly was stronger than what Sirius had expected. Was it because of Bellatrix?

"Somewhere private!" Montague had a very broad smile on his face; nearly scaring James to death, Montague had something big in store for the two.

Sirius and James had arrived to the room, all around it with Lucius' Slytherin banners, including his best O.W.L's.

"Disgusting," James laughed. "How could someone ever," James suddenly couldn't talk. Montague had used a silence spell on James.

"What was that?" Montague laughed. As suddenly Sirius disarmed Montague. Sirius attempted to free James and run, and report Montague.

As Sirius went to leave the room, Montague felt pressure, because he would be caught. But as Sirius grabbed the door, Lucius had stopped him.

"I think that we must discuss what you intended to do," Lucius sneered at Sirius and Regulus performed the same spell as he did on Lars. Only now the boulder felt like a truck.

Sirius was laying on the ground. Lucius asked to know what Montague knew. There wasn't much given out. Lucius had Montague threaten Sirius and Regulus threaten James.

"You are insane!" James yelled. He could finally talk again. Montague showed off a couple of his new spells on the walls. Showing what he could do to James.

As that questioning went on, Remus and Lars just left class. Peter seemed to be searching for James and Sirius, but so were Remus and Lars, very worried about them.

"We have to get them," Lars said, worried. "James favorite subject is up next!" That also worried Lars a little personal also, due to the finals coming up. But James wanted to know help.

Somehow Lars heard James voice. Not too far away. It came from the prefect's room.

"Maybe we should get the professors?" Remus asked. Lars shook his head no.

"Don't," Lars said quickly. "We don't need another problem," Lars said as he walked into the prefect's room a minute later.

There was nobody around. Remus had walked into the room also. Lars mentioned that he heard James voice. As suddenly James came into sight. He was hanging off of a wire.

"What are you doing?" Lars yelled to Lucius. "Are you mentally sick?"

"He won't tell me what happened that night," Lucius sneered. "What does Remus turn into?" Lucius didn't get an answer from Lars. Suddenly Lucius moved the wire to show a picture of a moving full moon, by total accident Remus started to move around weird.

Lars got really nervous, as Lucius insisted answers. Regulus had pointed his wand at Remus. Asking what he was doing. Suddenly Lars noticed James wire break and James was freed.

"What?" Lard questioned, as Sirius was noticed on the other end, strapped to a chair. Sirius was also freed. "Who is doing that?" The full moon picture was moved, and as Remus recovered, Lars noticed the most un suspected person.

"Peter?" Lars asked to Peter, who had somehow non verbally helped everyone out.

"Let's go guys!" Peter yelled, as he ran out. "James wanted to talk to McGonagall!" James and Sirius ran out, as Lucius attempted to hold Lars back. But Remus shot a spell at Lucius and grabbed Lars to get out on time.

Acting as normal as they could, the five headed for McGonagalls class, with James ready to find out about the lesson. Lars couldn't help but ask Peter how he did it.

"You have a talent for nonverbal spells," Lars laughed, as him and James entered the room first. As Lars could see, McGonagall was teaching the lesson, as it showed a man in transformation from a zebra.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-

McGonagall was waiting by the photo of the zebra. James seems to constantly want to thank Peter, but finals prep had started, and it was time they settle down for the tests. Along with them tests, James had wanted to learn about the animal transformation.

"Everyone who is here late will not be admitted!" McGonagall yelled, as once Lars' friends settled in, McGonagall locked the door, knocking Montague and Severus out from the class. James sniggered, knowing that.

McGonagall started the lesson, explaining the transformation of the correct word, anagimi, the best way to transform. Over the course of the class, James seemed very interested in making notes of every detail McGonagall gave. She even showed herself as a cat, and explained the process.

"Anyone who attempts to do so," McGonagall smiled. "Must be totally aware of the precautions," Just then James raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall smiled at James. "Go ahead!" James spoke proudly

"If one does become anagimi," James started saying. "How long does it take to prefect?" McGonagall quickly answered that.

"It could take a year to three years, you must be registered!" Sirius made a sign saying that, but un noticed by McGonagall. "Trust me none of you will attempt this?" McGonagall looked at the crowd. She then let them go.

As James and Sirius walked out first. James had jotted down every single word, and cause and approval of anagimi. James seemed proud of this.

"You heard we need to be registered?' Lars asked quietly to James. "We would have to admit it to the headmaster!" James laughed.

"Why would we have to be registered?" James began to ask Lars, as Remus had walked away, over to the Head Boy's office.

Montague and Severus were not there. Instead they were with an injured Regulus, who on a last attempt to grab Lars, backfired a fire spell in his face. Burning small spots of his face, but remaining decently scarred.

"We will get them!" Severus yelled, as he looked at notes in his book. "Montague, we will finish this one day!" Montague smiled.

"Finish that and much more together!" Montague laughed. The two cared for Regulus over the next few days. They even missed a few final prep classes to help Regulus recover.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-

Finals were about a week away. Montague Kane had helped Regulus recover, if even to be half as healthy. Montague continued to take notes down from that book Avery had given to them.

"I think we should think of a spell to defend fire spells, something about water," Severus laughed, as the last week of April had arrived. Regulus was finally out of the hospital wing, and with a few adjustments, they had planned on a few spells, a fire spell, a defending spell. They would need time and experience, but Montague knew he could succeed in it.

The Gryffindor common room had tons of work being done. James had went over the notes he had took, along with studying for the finals. Lars had the final Slug Club meeting earlier around that same time. Lily had continued to avoid the talk of anagimi, and even ignored Anna who chose to sit down and listen to them talk.

Classes had started to open up. Slughorn seemed to favor his favorite students for the club. McGonagall had noticed a sudden upgrade in James work. Flitwick was ecstatic, despite Montauge missing many classes, he had aced the practice. Denstrom had told his class the last day of April he would be leaving come the following year. But wanted to see straight A's from everyone.

After class, signaling the end of the April classes, Lars felt distant from most people, except Remus who often stayed back to talk about what James had been doing.

"Do you trust James?" Lars asked Remus, who stayed outside Denstroms office, about two weeks before the final. "I never knew his talent for Transfiguration," Lars saw Remus smile

"Neither did I," Remus laughed. "We better move, before Montague finds his way in, he's wanted to confront you since Regulus got burned,"

Lars quickly ran off, not to run away, but to find Montague Kane. Remus realized that, but couldn't get to Lars in enough time. Lars had almost circled the school, no sign of Montague.

Lars ran into the common room. There were chants by James and Sirius, it seemed to have been anchored by Peter.

"This crew, I will spew," James laughed. "Will destroy you!" Sirius was dancing in the room, just watching Remus staring into the sky, as if nothing happened. Lars had no idea what he walked into, but before he knew it, he was thrown to the floor, and then woke up in the hospital wing bed a night after.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-

"It was total accident," Sirius laughed to James, as Remus just spoke of their childish actions. Lars heard that and then laughed himself.

"I didn't mean to throw you right into the spot where James had his books!" Sirius laughed. "We were making a chant song, and you got placed in the wrong place,"

Lars laughed more, and spoke loudly, too loudly. "Montague Kane wants me bad," Lars laughed. As Lars noticed Regulus in the room again, with his scars opening up and bleeding.

Suddenly, Regulus got up out of the bed, he knocked both James and Sirius to the side with one spell. Lars was impressed. Regulus warned Remus to move, which Remus did so.

"You want to mess around?" Regulus laughed. He threw his wand in Lars' face. "Next time you talk, think before you do so please!" Lars was shocked as Regulus headed back to his bed, totally innocent.

Shortly after Lars left, James and Sirius had only faked their injuries to see what Regulus would do. They walked back to their classes. All were cancelled until the finals the following week. James had spoken more about the transformations. He had to look more into it.

Montague and Severus spoke often about the idea James had, Montague had mentioned Remus had somehow given James an inspiration to become someone different, but Montague couldn't be sure what it was.

"Well, when the time comes," Severus laughed. "They will do so," Severus continued to laugh. "Lily, and Anna will see how those fools are," Everyone laughed. "James will be such a fool!" Severus stopped the conversation when Regulus had walked in,pointing at Montague.

"After your finals," Regulus mumbled. "Meet with Lars Pendelton," Regulus smiled. "I'll come too, he needs to learn a lesson,"

"I can fight him alone," Montague laughed. "He is just as pathetic as my father,"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-

The Finals had finally arrived. Lars had settled down on the finals, ignoring the talk James had constantly got on about. Remus had also taking a seat back, feeling a bit nervous about James idea.

"This could be seriously dangerous!" Remus told James, as they had just settled down after finishing their 2nd final. They had Defense against the Dark Arts next, Lars was prepared, he had been warned that Montague Kane wanted to meet with him, something important had to be discussed.

Lars walked into Defense against the Dark Arts, already have taken Herbology, and Charms, Lars felt he had pretty solid grades, as well as constantly avoiding contact with Montague Kane.

Professor Denstrom let the students in the classroom, he had the class totally changed, and the test would be all physical.

Denstrom had decided to split the class into groups, Lars was stuck with Montague Kane, and Severus Snape.

"A match made in heaven!" James and Sirius laughed, as Lars was sent to the other side of the room, Lars had no idea what Montague would do, since the exam was too show spells at each other, first one to deflect enough, gets the best grade.

Denstrom watched the strength of James and Sirius against two other Slytherin's, and Lars watched in seconds his wand fall behind him. Volernable and weak, Montague Kane threw a dangerous spell at Lars, knocking him back, and nearly cracking his head open. Denstrom dismissed the class, making sure Montague got a A, simply for his quick reaction, Lars lay on the floor, as Montague walked away, boasting of his strength

"Mister Kane," Denstrom disapproved of Montague's boast. "Please stop now!" Severus was smiling at Lars, everyone else had left already, that the final had ended quickly. Only Denstrom, Lars, Severus and Montague remained.

"Expelliamus!" Lars yelled to Severus, who saw his wand fly, and it flew out the window.

"You will pay!" Montague said, and shot a spell at Lars. Something Lars had yet to see, it seemed to have enormous power, because Denstrom had a hard time blocking it.

By the time Denstrom blocked the spell, he stared at Lars, the only one remaining in the room.

"For your courage!" Denstrom laughed, in pain. "Lars, I reward you with a A!" Denstrom then excused Lars.

"Thank you very much Sir," Lars said to Denstrom. "This will be the last time I see you?"

Denstrom smiled at Lars. "You are a brave wizard Lars," Denstrom laughed, trying to hide his tears. "Stick with what you feel is right!" With that Denstrom ran up into his office, leaving Lars to walk outside to Transfiguration final next.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-

James had been anticipating this final, clearly bragging about how he had become the smartest Transfiguration student ever.

"Don't be silly, James!" Sirius laughed, as Lars had managed to catch up to them, and explain what he had just witnessed.

"His spell," Lars panicked. James and Sirius had never seen Lars so nervous, Remus who had been awfully quiet, finally spoke up.

"Montague Kane is becoming very strong," Remus managed to say, even in fear that Montague was right behind him, which fortunately for Remus, Montague wasn't.

"Let's just enter class!" Lars managed to yell. "We can always talk about this in the common room,"

McGonagall had a mostly written exam, with a few spells. Lars saw Montague come in way later, Montague just made it in, so did Severus.

"Excellent students!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Now exceed on your final!" So McGonagall let the students start. Lars had a very weird time with the test, which James seemed to do excellent in.

After the test, which Lars eventually was satisfied with, The second year finals were not as stressful as the first.

Lars, James, Sirius and Remus had been satisfied with their finals, though Peter had struggled, but he found his way through. Soon enough, May had almost been completed. The Finals were almost over, only one that remained was the Potions one.

Lars and James headed to Potions together, as Anna ran ahead of Lily, behind James and Lars. Anna had wanted to speak with Lars.

"Lars," she said softly.

"Yes?" Lars asked, quietly, confused at the sudden question.

"Are you ready for the Slug Club?" Anna asked, she had spoken a lot to Lars lately, though Lily pulled Anna away.

"Lets not deal with these people," Lily laughed, and walked into Potions class, waiting for Slughorn to set everyone down.

As Lars walked in, his path was blocked by Montague Kane. Montague had his wand up at Lars.

"Remember our deal?" Montague asked Lars. "Don't forget!" Montague smirked at James, as Lars saw Sirius and Remus must have gone together, with Peter. After all, Lars and James did get a late start in the morning.

"What was the deal exactly," James asked Lars, as they walked into Potions.

"We shall discuss that after this final," Lars whispered to James, as they just stood in the class, staring at Professor Slughorn.

"Sit down, please!" Slughorn said. He had all the students prepare for the final by a practice potion, something Lars had worked well with. Slughorn seemed to wink at Lars and Lily multiple times.

Then they started the exam, mostly a pratical, with a small written. Lars was the first to finish, and when he did, he winked at James and Sirius and Remus, who were still working. As well as staring at Montague and Severus, who seemed to eye Lars back, knowing the situation. The Finals were over, and Lars knowing the situation, quickly hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, more concerned with the plan that was made with Montague then his own final grades, though he was sure he passed them all.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-

Before Lars knew it, all his friends, including Peter had found out what Montague Kane had planned, it was a lot worse than Lars thought.

"Don't go through with it!" Remus urged his closest friend. "You don't want to get involved!" Lars ignored Remus and looked at the fireplace more.

"Remus," James laughed. "Lars is not an honor student, and neither are you!" James saw Sirius laugh, behind James. Remus disapproved, and walked off into the common room.

"I'm going!" Lars yelled. "I won't be anything short of a coward if I don't!" Lars saw James pat him on the shoulder.

"You are no coward!" James exclaimed. "As long as you're with us, you are defiantly not!"

"I'm going!" Lars yelled. But Lars saw James and Sirius casually walk with him.

"You think we are letting you go alone?" James laughed. "We're all friends!" Lars looked at Remus, who was confronted by Lily. Remus walked over to Lars. Lily decided to look away.

"I'll go too!" Remus said, as suddenly Anna came running down the stairs, passing Lily, and running up to the five of them, including Peter.

"Anna!" Lily barked at Anna, who ignored Lily. "What are you doing?" Lily continued to be ignored.

"Please be careful," Anna said to the five of them. "I know you have done this before, but Lars was challenged," James and Sirisu respected Anna's words, and headed off, with Lily managing one word to Anna, as Lars heard when he left.

The halls were dark, probably because no classes had went on. Finals were over, now all that remained was the Slug Club, and the 7th year graduations.

"I'm sure Montague will be at this one!" Lars laughed loudly, as suddenly someone started to walk towards them, there was a shadow, but nobody showed.

"Why would that be?" James asked, with Sirius nodding, just to be annoying.

"Lucius," Lars said, not even listening to James response, he was watching the halls, the shadows led to downstairs, to the dungeons….

"Are you alright?" Remus asked Lars, who again wasn't listening, but eyeing that shadow, it seemed to want Lars to go down to the dungeons.

Lars followed the shadow down, running, as the rest of his friends couldn't catch up to him. Lars figured they would catch up by following that shadow that was always right in front of him…. Problem was, there was no more shadow.

"Hello?" Lars said, in the dungeons. "Is anyone here?" Lars knew he was in Slytherin territory, but there was nothing to be done about it, Lars was already there.

Lars kept walking, he saw more light, and felt that he should follow the light, as Lars walked towards the light at the corner of the dungeons; it suddenly went out….. Next Lars knew he was hit by a powerful spell, and lay on the ground in the dungeons.

"Where am I?" Lars asked nervously, his eyes took a few minutes to re adjust, so he spoke out to his friends. "James, Sirius, Remus," Lars managed to say, before hearing a most uncomfortable voice.

"Pendelton," It was the voice of Montague Kane. "I got him in here!" Montague was talking to Severus, and Regulus.

"Let me finish him!" Avery laughed, Montague had only started hanging around with Avery at the end of the year.

"There will be no finishing off," Montague assured Avery. "I need to speak to this one!"

Lars finally opened his eyes, he was in a brightly green colored room, it was icy cold, and the walls were made of pure brick. This was the Slytherin common room for sure.

"Why do you have me here?" Lars asked. "What do you plan to do?" Suddenly Avery raised his wand, and spoke a spell Lars had never heard, but it was stopped by Montague.

"We need to know what James' idea is!" Montague yelled. "This idea he has, does it have something to do with Remus Lupin?"

"That would be our business," Lars said, as Montague hit Lars with a stunning spell, freezing his arm for 2 minutes.

"If that hurt, you're in for more!" Montague laughed, as Severus looked through a book Lars hadn't seen before, it seemed to have some weird spells in it.

"What is that?" Lars asked. He needed to find his wand, he hadn't seen it in the room, and it couldn't be outside.

Suddenly Montague had gotten distracted. "This is a book beyond any of your knowledge, including your friends," Montague laughed, as Lars felt the wand, he had left it in his secret robe pocket he had created when he was in the hospital wing. Lars pulled it out, and quickly jumped off the couch he had been laying on.

"Expellimus!" Lars yelled, and Montague's wand went flying and that distracted everyone. Lars had run for the door, and avoided a leg binding curse, as the curse hit the door Lars managed to escape out of.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38-

Lars ran up the stairs, not stopping or looking back until he reached the Gryffindor common room, but as he went up to the door, a Professor stood by the door, it was to Lars surprise that Professor McGonagall had been alerted about Lars' decision, and the danger of what he had done.

"Mr. Pendelton," Professor McGonagall disapproved of Lars, and what he had done. "Your friend Remus Lupin had let me know what you had done," Lars was ready to hear a lecture, McGonagall seemed as though she was ready to do a lecture as well.

"I was tempted," Lars said quickly. "Montague Kane has tricked me," Lars was shaking, realizing what he had actually done, and the mistake he made.

"You are lucky it is the end of the year," McGonagall said, shaking her head. "Please go inside now, your friends are waiting for you!" With that, Lars Pendelton walked away, leaving himself open to enter the common room.

Lars entered the common room, as soon as he had opened the door, James, Sirius and Remus had clapped, Peter had come up to Lars.

"How was it?" Peter asked curiously. "What had happened?" Lars ignored Peter, as he headed to the other people. "I insist to know!" Peter yelled in Lars' ear, as furiously Lars put his wand into Peter's face.

"I'll tell everyone at the same time," Lars said. "You will listen with the rest of us," Peter sat down, satisfied he would still hear everything.

"We need a way to not be fooled!" Lars yelled, as Lars went to grab his wand out of his secret pocket, he noticed he had been cut really badly. Slight cut on his elbow, but very deep.

"Lars, you should go to Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius yelled, noticing that. Lars ignored the cut as well.

"I was tricked!" Lars yelled, seeing their faces, they thought Lars was lying. "The shadow was used as a trick to lure me in!" Lars looked out the sunny common room window. "They knew I wasn't sure of their whereabouts," Lars said, now a little nervous.

"So they attacked you?" James said, intrigued. Lars hadn't been as aggressive in a while, which meant his conversation was serious.

"Worse," Lars sighed. "They brought me in the common room, and nearly killed me," Lars kept his eyes on everyone, staring at each one of them.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Remus said, Lars saw Remus looking down at the ground, and Lars looked at the fireplace, spewing a bright red fire, which heated the whole common room.

"He knows what you're doing!" Lars remembered to tell James. "He knows your planning animagi,"

"Well, he won't be able to stop it!" James laughed, trying to sooth the tension. "What can he do?" James was now laughing, but not even Sirius laughed back.

"Him and Severus created a book," Lars said again worried. "The book had many spells, all of which are powerful," Lars looked out the window again. "It's just getting stronger!"

"We should defiantly create something ourselves," Sirius yelled out. "They have so much going for themselves, how about us!" To Sirius' shock, everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"What could we use," James asked. "What would help our situation most?" After a few minutes, everyone thought. All Lars could think of was how Montague Kane tricked him and hid. Then Lars thought of it…..

"How about we create something!" Lars said loudly. "Something where we can find everyone, they will never leave our sight!" Lars suddenly felt accomplished, as everyone agreed with Lars as well.

"How could we create something that would discover everyone?" James asked. "Great idea, but how would we created it, and what would we use to create it?" James made a good point. Lars needed something that would fit the whole school, so they could find everyone in the halls.

"There could be certain ways," Remus interrupted Lars, but said nothing else as Lily came down, sleepy and angry.

"James!" Lily yelled, with her eyes almost shut. "Go to bed!" Sirius laughed as James watched Lily yell at James again.

"You too Sirius!" Sirius got up, confused and headed up as well, and without question, Lars and Remus followed. They never realized how late they were up until, as the next morning wasn't too pleasant for any of them.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39-

Lars woke up late, following the previous night, he had been exhausted from finals, and this new idea everyone had come up with. The 4 others had just woken up were too lazy to get out of bed. But Lars sat up thinking of ideas on how to use a map….

To forget about the subject, Lars headed downstairs to the Great Hall for his final breakfast, he was hungry, so he headed down himself, not caring about who he might see. To Lars surprise he was one of only 20 students to be downstairs.

"Hello Professor," Lars laughed at Denstrom, who had finished packing and who was about to leave the school. "So will this be the last time I see you?" Denstrom nodded his head yes.

"Yes, Lars," Denstrom confirmed Lars. "But remember, you are talented," Denstrom seemed to look over to the Slytherin table as well. "Just like Montague Kane," Denstrom began to walk up as Slughorn came up to Lars. "Stay loyal always!" With that Denstrom was gone, and Lars was now sitting with Professor Slughorn.

"Congrats!" Slughorn patted Lars on the back. "Onto your third year?" Lars had noticed the passion in Slughorn's eyes, just like Lily Evans, Slughorn had a knack for top favorites in his classes.

"Professor, when is your Club going on?" Lars asked Slughorn, Lars had seen some older people walk through Hogwarts, people who were older, and Lars was confused.

"Same time, same place, M'Boy!" Slughorn laughed, and quickly headed to the Hallways to meet the people.

The day went slow, Lars meet with James and Remus on potential ideas for the map. There were many plans and many obstacles, but they swore to figure it out.

Before Lars knew it, Lily was dressed and ready for the final Slug Club of the year, Lars had been notified that former students would be attending this year's party. Slughorn had delayed the message, just until everyone arrived.

"Let me know who is there!" James laughed to Lars.

"Me as well!" Sirius laughed. Lars ignored the two and headed off with Lily, and Anna who had also followed.

"So, I hear you are planning something?" Anna asked to Lars, as Lily attempted to grab Anna and walk farther ahead.

"Lets go Anna!" Lily yelled, even scaring Lars. "Do you really want to know what there doing?" Lily and even Lars was shocked to hear Anna's answer.

"Yes!" Anna yelled. "I would like to know!" Lily walked forward and shortly was nowhere to be found in the area except Lars and Anna.

"We have an idea for a map," Lars spoke quietly. "We can use it against the Slytherin's," Lars looked around, and stopped, in case someone else was listening.

"You can tell me later," Anna assured Lars, and walked with him into Slughorn's room for the Slug Club.

"Hello," Slughorn was joyed to see Anna and Lars had made it to the Slug Club in time. "Care for any treats?" Slughorn had set up more treats than usual, also for the former students who had decided to come.

"No thanks Professor!" Lars smiled at Slughorn, "But I would love to meet some former students!" Before Lars could say any more, Frank and Alice Longbottom, as Lars found out, two former Gryffindor's were right behind Slughorn.

"Hey," Lars said quietly to the two of them. "So I assume you are some of Slughorn's favorites?"

"He always enjoyed us!" Frank laughed to Alice. Lars looked to introduce Anna, but Anna was somewhere else, so Lars talked to the two alone.

"I haven't heard much about you?" Lars was shocked to see that Frank and Alice weren't upset.

"Well, I have heard about you!" Alice went on to talk about the talent that Slughorn speaks about in Lars, and the amount of effort Alice and Frank heard Lars' puts into his work.

"Well thanks!" Lars laughed, as he talked to the two for a little longer. Two proud Gryffindor's right next to Lars.

"Well I better get going," Frank said to Lars, as he shook Lars' hand. "This won't be the last time I see you!" With that, Frank and Alice left the area where Lars was and met with Anna, and Lily who had spoken to a talented witch from Gryffindor.

Before Lars knew it, he had been at the Club for over 3 hours, with enough treats and meeting, he decided to leave early. As the older students would be receiving gifts for this Slug Club.

After a few minutes, Lars reentered the common room. James and Remus sat in the common room. They had come up with a possible idea, but with nothing to use. Lars tried to think….. But to no avail.

During the next 20 minutes, the common room door re opened. Anna had walked in with some left over treats Slughorn had given to her, and Lily followed with something that grabbed Lars' attention.

"The parchment!" Lars yelled out, grabbing everyone's attention. "I had the parchment!"

"What are you talking about?" James asked Lars confused. "What parchment?"

"I was given a parchment from Slughorn!" Lars yelled. "I can use it for anything!" Slowly with some extreme explaining and advice, Lars had let Remus and James know about his parchment, Lars explained the parchment was huge. It had a number of possibilities, and that the parchment could be used for anything, if used the correct way.

"That's it then!" James high fived Remus and Lars. "We have a useable item!"

Lars looked at the empty seat next to James. "Where is Sirius?" Lars asked, curiously.

"Bed!" James laughed. "He was too tired to hang out!" The 3 laughed, as Lars had just assumed Peter also went to bed.

"We should really go to bed also," Lars said to James. "We have to finish packing tomorrow," James nodded and headed off to the dormitory with Lars, Remus following suit.

"Let's just focus on the map tomorrow!" Lars said angrily as James began to speak of what to use on the map. "We can talk about it on the whole train ride home!"

Shortly after, everyone had fallen asleep. Lars was the first, but not without feeling accomplished.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40-

The next morning had finally shown up. Everyone who was ready to leave had finished packing; Lars agreed to explain more about the parchment to everyone on the train ride back home, though James had also mentioned something he would talk about as well.

There bags were packed and they were ready to leave the common room. The girls dormitory seemed totally empty, it seemed all the girls had left. There were more girls then Lily and Anna in there, but very rarely did Lars see anyone else in the common room, except Lily and Anna.

To Lars surprise as James and Sirius already had left, packing there bags and leaving the common room, Anna had stayed, waiting for Lars to come out, she came up to him.

"Hey," Lars waved to Anna. "Ready for another summer?" Anna laughed.

"If Lily lets me enjoy it!" Anna yelled, she seemed to know Lily had already left.

"Is Lily alright?" Lars asked Anna, Anna seemed a little upset mentioning Lily.

"Yes," Anna said, as Remus came running down the stairs with his bags. "She just doesn't like all of you guys hanging around," Lars just smiled and gave a handshake to Remus.

"We best be going now," Lars smiled to Anna. "We do not want Montague Kane catching up with those two," Anna smiled back.

"Alright, Lars" Anna yelled as Lars and Remus left, leaving Anna alone in the common room. "Enjoy your summer!"

Finally, Lars caught up to James and Sirius, no sight of Montague, or anyone else. Lars decided to sneak up on both of them, nearly freaking both of them out.

"Gotta be more careful my friend!" James laughed as Sirius came over to Lars.

"We have grown a lot Sirius!" Lars smiled at them, as Remus caught up again. "All of us!"

"Yes," Sirius said back, as he looked behind Lars and Remus. "Where is Peter anyway?" Lars had just asked himself that also.

"Already on the train," James laughed. "Let's go before the Slytherin's show up," Everyone quickly ran to the train, packed their bags and headed off to find an compartment. At the end of the train, the other 4 found Peter sitting in the train, at the end of the train, normally used to sit Slytherin's. James went to open the compartment, and suddenly Montague trapped James inside the compartment.

"I knew it," Lars muttered under his breath.

Montague opened the compartment, and all Lars and Remus and Sirius could make out was Montague threatening James. Most likely about the anigmi, James seemed to give in, as Montague nodded his head and let James leave the compartment.

Montague nodded at Sirius the same way he did to James. Sirius stared at Montague confused.

"Here," Montague laughed. "You can have Peter," Montague used magic to move Peter off the compartment, Lars was impressed but didn't show it.

"James," Montague laughed again. "You better stick to this, if you don't…." Montague was quickly cut off by Regulus who had entered the train, totally unaware of the confrontation, and before Montague could explain, the 5 escaped.

"James!" Sirius yelled. "Explain!" Without hesitation, James agreed to let Montague know what they were doing by their 5th year, and if he failed to do so, Montague would kill one of the 5 by the time they graduate.

"He wouldn't kill anyone," Remus tried to smile, ineffectively. "I can't imagine that!"

"He can go too far lengths," Lars looked down. "I know him well, he could….." With that, the rest of the students passed by their compartment, and once everyone was seated, Lars explained what he planned to use, a map.

"We could discover locations," Lars saw much respect from the group. "We can find people any time," Lars smiled as they agreed more. "And we can become adventures." Lars saw Peter frown.

"What now?" Lars asked Peter. "Anything noteworthy,"

"I wonder how can we explore so much without being seen?" Peter asked, actually a good question.

"I was going to tell you guys next," James started, laughing at everyone trying to explain they were sorry. "My father gave me a invisibility cloak," James looked at everyone. "I'll have it by next school year," James was about to jump he was so excited. "Which means we start next year!"

The rest of the ride was all about the planning, the map work, and the exploring. They planned to even discover the professors, and what they were doing, including every student and every location.

"This will be fun!" Lars yelled, proud he had a parchment that could turn into anything. "Let's go!" Lars yelled again, as suddenly the train had pulled up.

Quickly, the 5 got out. Lars went over to his parents, as James had come over with his parents to say goodbye to Lars and Lars' family.

"We will see you come next year, unless you want to visit Mrs. Potter?" Mary yelled to James' mother.

"We will come over!" Mrs. Potter yelled. At the corner of Lars eye as Lars walked off the platform, he caught Montague Kane, with Severus Snape, heading to the same place, on Grimmalid Place.


End file.
